The Lion and the Eagle
by EvilQueen462
Summary: This is a story about one of the lesser known Hetalia pairings, PrUK. It is a story of memories, joyful and dark based on their relations around certain areas in history (it also contains fluff) AU.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: I remember the time when I liked the not so popular Hetalia fan pairing PrUK more and more, I'm not exactly sure of the reason why, maybe it was because it was cute, maybe it was because it had a connection with History as I am a history lover myself or maybe it's the just the thought of two of the former great empires getting together._

_So one day I felt like interpreting a PrUK history story based on what I have found out or from sources I have discovered, although as this story is about a pairing I have also decided to include some additional or 'behind the scenes' fluff too in the more relevant areas. In case you are wondering this is not a Yaoi, I know the Hetalia fandom is known for it's love of Yaoi but I have never really been a fan of the Uke-Seme concept, as I believe it is unequal as well as unrealistic. Besides in more realistic terms I really cannot picture these two Empires trying to dominate each other otherwise they would probably end up going to war, since the British Prussian ties since the Seven Years War were not always exactly friendly or romantic, there was a certain level of angst as well as understanding in the history between these countries.  
_

_This is just my interpretation (or you may call it headcanon) of the the relationship between the characters of the personified nations Britain and Prussia. You may see it a different way or you may want to be entitled to follow the canon, I really do not mind either way, I like to respect other's opinions and if you want to express your opinions on Hetalia or history in general that is fine with me. But in the end I have decided to set this story in a alternative universe from the canon anyway._

_Finally, on behalf of the author I sincerely hope you will enjoy my story._

* * *

Prologue

Arthur stood there, still as a statue on his balcony overlooking the trees around him, the evening wind whipped through his golden hair as he watched the sun slowly fade to be obscured by the darkness which was slowly creeping its way forward into the blood red sky.

Arthur had been feeling uneasy, he had been having dreams causing memories of the past to come flowing back to him, he had tried to shut them out but it was almost impossible, even though he had a new life. Yet memories joyous and dark kept recurring in his head, memories of great victories and guilty mistakes came flooding back to him like a river that had suddenly managed to break through a great dam, he had tried to let go but instead he simply gave up and slumped onto his knees. Several tears fell from Arthur's emerald eyes as he pulled from his breast pocket, a pendant in the form of a small iron cross, he fingered it for a few seconds before kissing it lightly and looking up to the sky above him, then a voice whispered in his ear softly.

'Arthur?' he looked up and there was his partner, Norway, who looked at Arthur with concern 'Are you feeling ok?'

'Lukas?' Arthur looked up to see Norway looking at him with raised eyebrows

'You just seem a little...' Norway said but Arthur cut across him

'I'm fine Lukas, really...'

'Then why are you slumped down like that?' asked Norway 'You are not normally like this!'

'I'm just going through this phase that's all!' explained Arthur grimacing 'It's nothing you should worry about!'

Norway stared at him and then said simply 'Why don't you come inside it's getting dark.'

'I suppose that's a good idea...' sighed Arthur 'Shall I make some tea for us both?'

Norway nodded and proceeded indoors.

Norway was quite graceful the way he walked his violet eyes sparkled as the sun began to draw to a close. There was a reason Britain had chosen Norway to be his partner, he was shy and rather quiet, but he also had a mysterious air about him, but as well as that he was also gentle and he really seemed to understand Arthur for what he was, whereas a lot of the other nations sometimes liked to mock him even in this day and age for his slightly unusual behaviour.

'I'll turn the kettle on!' called Arthur to Norway, he flicked it on and a few minutes later he carried two mugs of steaming hot tea into the living room, he joined Norway on the couch and for a moment they simply sat there in silence but then Norway spoke softly

'What has been bothering you Arthur?' he asked

'My sweet Lukas,' sighed Arthur 'do you really want to know?'

Norway nodded in response, as he did so; Arthur pulled out the small iron cross and laid it on Norway's palm

'Does this ring a bell?' asked Arthur

'Yes it does!' replied Norway 'That looks like a token of the great Prussia!'

Arthur nodded sadly and then turned briefly away from Norway

'Did you know each other or something?' asked Norway curiously

'Well... let's say it was more than that...' said Arthur turning back to Norway 'We were quite close...'

'Really?' gasped Norway

'Really!' Arthur actually smiled at these words, and then he asked sadly 'You know when you go through a phase when all of these past memories come suddenly flooding back to you?'

'Yes' sighed Norway after Arthur's words, Arthur knew that a long time ago now, Norway had broken up with Denmark 'Me and Denmark are still friends' he explained, also smiling slightly 'but sometimes I can just remember those times when we were really close.'

Arthur sighed at these words 'It's a slightly different story for me, Lukas...' he said in a dark undertone 'Sometimes I feel I can't forgive myself for what happened but deep down, I know he would forgive me in the end...'

'What do you mean?' asked Norway curiously

'Do you wish to hear the whole story?' asked Arthur

Norway nodded 'I think that would be a good idea.'

At these words, Britain went on to commence his story...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
_  
__'It started in the beginning of the year 1756 back when issues were much more grim in Europe and tensions between the nations were running high. During that time I was involved in the long struggle against my long term enemy, France. I was a much more powerful nation back then than I am now, as were other nations at this particular time in history, amongst a jigsaw puzzle of great empires.'__  
_

Arthur paced nervously around his study; he was getting increasingly worried about what his arch enemy France was up to and also the safety of Hanover.

Of course he was in an alliance with Austria but would he really be much use against France?

Britain knew that Austria was a strong empire but then again he had lost the region of Silesia to a smaller nation, Prussia, during the War of Austrian succession but then again Britain knew deep down that he was partly to blame. He could not help but feel slightly guilty for not going over to support his ally, but yet it may have been a wise move as Britain already had enough trouble in dealing with France and Spain, he shuddered at the thought of gaining the powerful Prussia as an enemy.

Since the end of the war, Austria as a result of Britain's unwillingness had grown quite bitter and distrustful towards Britain; they had barely talked to each other and Britain knew that their friendship was diminishing; Britain also knew that Austria was moving closer in relations towards France, as he was losing faith in Britain, even though him and France had obtained a long rivalry, this also made Britain feel uneasy.

Britain continued to pace up and down the room but then the old grandfather clock chimed midnight and all of a sudden an idea struck him, he knew it could be a risky move, but how else could he keep France in check, protect Hanover and yet manage to retain a balance of power in Europe?

_'Maybe I could form an alliance with Prussia…'_ Arthur thought. Britain had not really been in much contact with Prussia; however he remembered the power that the nation had possessed during the War of Austrian Succession and Britain thought it was quite remarkable how a country could quickly gain so much power, despite the fact that they were on opposing sides at the time. '_It's worth a try; yes I shall try sending a letter to Prussia!'_

Shortly afterwards Arthur was rapidly scribbling a letter down, he then walked out onto his balcony where he whistled loudly, in response, a peregrine falcon suddenly soared towards Britain, she landed on the balcony and positioned herself importantly, Arthur then bent down to the bird and whispered to her, Arthur then placed the parchment in the falcon's beak and before he knew it, she soared speedily up into the air flying swiftly eastwards.

Two days later Arthur was sitting cosily in his armchair, pipe in one hand and a book in the other, below him a young boy, America, was playing with the toy soldiers that Arthur had made especially for him. Arthur looked up from his book at America and beamed at his little brother softly, but at that moment America suddenly got up and pointed at the window excitedly

'Britain, Britain!' he squeaked

'What is it Alfred?' asked Arthur after taking another puff from his pipe, but then he looked at the window where the peregrine falcon sat neatly on the window ledge. Arthur then quickly rose to his feet and proceeded to the window, he opened it and the falcon dropped the letter into Arthur's hands. He petted the bird and rewarded her with a small chunk of raw meat before she took off into the surrounding woodland for her well deserved rest. The nation slumped back in his chair and opened the letter, after scanning the letter slowly; he breathed a sigh of relief.

'Who is the letter from Britain?' asked America, staring curiously at the unfolded piece of parchment in Arthur's hands.

'It's from Prussia,' Arthur explained 'he is going to become my ally.'

'What do you mean by that Britain?' asked America

'We are joining up together basically,' answered Arthur

'Does that mean that you and Prussia are going to become friends?' asked America innocently

'Well... I suppose there is a possibility of that...' replied Arthur. Arthur honestly had no idea how things would indeed turn out between him and Prussia.

'Is he going to be arriving here?' squealed America excitedly

'Yes, in a few days time,' explained Britain 'so you'd better make yourself presentable in the meantime Alfred.'

'Of course, Mr Britain Sir!' replied America respectfully and he dashed out of the room and Arthur heard him proceed upstairs, Britain assumed he was getting changed into his best. Britain for the time being then went back to his reading and his trusty pipe.

* * *

_History Notes: The German state of Hanover at this point in time was in a personal union with Britain as they were both ruled by the same royal dynasty, the House of Hanover. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Britain stood by the mirror, admiring himself, patriotic as he was, he was in his best dress, a handsome red uniform, and he was keen to stand out as impressive to the great Prussia when he arrived. He continued to admire his handsome, somewhat leonine like appearance; his almost catlike green eyes glinted with pride.

'Britain! Britain!' called America 'Someone is knocking at the door!'

'What are you waiting for?!' gasped Britain 'Get the door!'

'Yes Mr Britain sir!' replied America and he trotted off in the direction of the door.

Arthur followed America but with a slower and a more elegant stride in his step. Finally when he arrived at the door, he watched America open it slowly.

There he stood, the great Prussia, he was a nation about the same age as Britain but he was taller and he sported broader shoulders. He was albino in appearance making him somewhat like a spectre but Arthur saw something of the eagle of Prussia's flag shining in his scarlet eyes. He was wrapped in a red travelling cloak and he strode into the house slowly with a pace not dissimilar to Britain's.

'Prussia,' Britain said, bowing respectfully as Prussia approached him

'Britain,' Prussia said, bowing back 'I am honoured to have you as my ally, Arthur.'

'It is simply splendid you could join me!' replied Britain heartily; he then turned to America 'This is Mr Gilbert Beilschmidt, America. Or you can just call him Prussia.'

'Hi there!' beamed the small boy staring in awe at the great nation, then he bowed 'My name is America!'

'You have a very cute little brother, Britain!' beamed Prussia who bent down to ruffle America's hair

'He is a bit of a troublemaker at times I must say!' laughed Arthur 'But yes... I suppose he is very cute...'

America had the look like he was about to ask Prussia many extraordinary questions but then Britain said calmly to the young boy.

'Now, now America, let Mr Beilschmidt take some rest, he has come a long way you know!'

America nodded as Gilbert slowly removed his travel cloak, revealing a magnificent Prussian blue uniform, with elegance to rival Arthur's.

'How do I look Arthur?' asked Gilbert puffing out his chest and grinning broadly

'Er... splendid!' laughed Arthur weakly

'Awesome don't you mean?' suggested Gilbert, raising an eyebrow

'Erm... yes... awesome!' grinned Arthur nervously

'Let it be known that I am the most awesome of all the nations!' bellowed Prussia proudly but then he mentioned in a calmer tone 'Of course I wouldn't be this awesome if it wasn't for Old Fritz!'

'Who is Old Fritz?' asked America excitedly

'America,' sighed Gilbert proudly 'he is only the most awesome boss a nation could possess!'

'Wow really!?' gasped America with excitement, as Gilbert nodded but then he sighed in a sadder tone

'Unfortunately he is going through a lot of trouble at the moment...'

'Oh...' said America quietly, but then Arthur cut across him

'Port?' he asked

'Just beer, Arthur, Port is too sweet for my liking,' explained Gilbert

'Get the beer America!' sighed Britain

'Yes sir!' America replied, he quickly dashed off in the direction of the cellar.

Britain and Prussia strode into the lounge, Prussia tired from his travels slumped onto one of the elaborate armchairs and in the minutes America wasn't there, they both began to discuss more serious matters.

'That sneak France has been discussing affairs with that spoiled brat Austria!' spat Gilbert 'After all him, Spain and me got up to, he goes and speaks to the very nation we were fighting against back in those years, even though I am pretty sure those two have hated each other's guts for a while now...'

'It's all poppycock that's all I can say!' exclaimed Arthur 'But yes I am worried too, particularly for Hanover, there is a chance that France may try to attack it, but you are my biggest hope in defending it Gilbert!'

'So that is why you have decided to side with me?' smirked Gilbert 'You want me to defend your precious Hanover from Mr Francypants is that correct?'

'Look Gilbert!' interjected Arthur 'Part of the deal is that I will not help Austria as long as you help me to defend Hanover. You should also respect the fact that I am the only of many nations who is welcoming you to get stronger.'

'I see...but what is in it for me?' asked Gilbert coolly

'Well... if the worst happens I will probably fund you of course, I'm not completely patriotic!' exclaimed Arthur emphasising his words, 'I do have a heart you know!' but then Gilbert looked at Arthur and then said in a dark undertone

'I am suspicious of that Russia too...' but then America came back, carrying two tankards of beer.

'Good chap,' said Britain, not really paying much attention to the little boy

'Danke' said Prussia taking one the beers and taking a large swig from it but then he sighed quietly to Arthur

'I wish I had a little brother like yours, Arthur...'

Arthur looked at Gilbert more sympathetically and said patting him on the back 'Having a brother isn't easy Gilbert; you have to be a responsible big brother and keep him out of trouble, you have to protect him from other nations who may want him for themselves and you also have to make him understand that you are the one in control!' He explained but then he stated 'But yes, maybe one day you will have a little brother of your own...'

Gilbert smiled at Arthur slightly at these words before taking another large swig.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'So Arthur!' laughed Gilbert out loud, he had drained most of his tankard by now 'What was it like working with that Austria all those years ago?'

'Oh he was much eager than you ever were Gilbert!' laughed Arthur in a sarcastic tone  
The two nations had moved to slightly less serious topics as they were finishing drinking their beer.

'Are you both ok?' asked America, tilting his head slightly as they both continued to chuckle but then Prussia yawned loudly

'I am weary Britain!' he sighed 'I simply must rest if I am to fight another day!'  
There was something about the word 'fight' that made Britain feel slightly uneasy but then he looked at the old clock which was about to chime to midnight.

'I feel that I must rest too!' yawned Arthur, then looking at America he said hastily 'Off to bed with you, little chap!' he then picked him up gently and carried him to his chamber, Gilbert followed suit behind him.

As Britain put America into his bed the little boy asked as he always did...

'Britain can you read me a bedtime story?'

'Well...' thought Britain but then Prussia walked through the door

'Uncle Gilbert do you know any good stories?' piped up America

'I'm your uncle now am I?!' laughed Prussia 'Oh Britain why is your brother so ridiculously cute?'

'Well? Do you have any good stories?' asked Arthur raising one of his bushy eyebrows

'I don't know about a story but I could play a tune...' suggested Gilbert

'Can you?' gasped America excitedly

'I certainly can!' grinned Gilbert

'Take it away then good chap!' grinned Arthur as Gilbert pulled out a small flute from his pocket and begun to play quite a soft and somewhat soothing melody, which was causing America's and Arthur's eyes to droop as he played, finally America was snoozing peacefully.

'Old Fritz taught me this particular tune,' Prussia whispered to Arthur as America rolled over into his pillows 'he is pretty talented as a king' then he added 'I'm still learning of course...'

'I didn't know you were into music!' chuckled Arthur 'I always thought you preferred the battlefield.'

'Well sometimes even a great and awesome warrior like me needs music from time to time!' laughed Gilbert as they crept out of America's room 'So anyway Britain where have you proposed for me to rest tonight?'

'You can share a side of my bed if you want to,' said Arthur

Gilbert quite wearily nodded as they proceeded into Britain's chambers, Gilbert went behind the screen in Arthur's room and he came out wearing a flowing white nightgown, as he walked past the moonlit window Arthur saw how ghost-like he really was, he sat on one side of the bed comfortably as Arthur then went behind the screen and changed, he was also wearing a white nightgown, he lay on the other side and stretched.

'Can you move slightly further Arthur?!' groaned Prussia who had just curled up 'The great Prussia needs plenty of space for his slumbers!'

'You are taking up most of the bed already Prussia!' sighed Britain nudging Prussia slightly as he made way for himself

'Ow!' whined Prussia

'Honestly Prussia!' laughed Britain 'If you are so great and awesome how did a little nudge manage to hurt you?'

'You're a smart one aren't you Britain!' grinned Gilbert and he nudged Arthur with so much force it nearly knocked him off the bed

'Playing games now are we?' said Arthur raising his eyebrows

'Nein!' smirked Prussia 'I'm only trying to make my little nest for the night perfected as possible!'

'Will you... move... over!' heaved Britain nudging Prussia again 'This legendary pirate needs some open sea too!'

'Very funny Britain!' yawned Prussia

'Oh yes Gilbert, you are a land pirate so you wouldn't understand the tongues of us ocean pirates!' laughed Britain

'You ocean pirates go after gold, we land pirates go after well... land!' Prussia then sighed in a prideful tone 'Believe me Britain, Silesia was worth over one thousand treasure chests for me!'

Britain again raised an eyebrow and said changing the subject 'We shall discuss our alliance plans further at dawn!'

'Gute nacht Britain!' groaned Prussia wearily, as Britain blew out the bedside candle, he then saw as he turned over for a few seconds, the moonlight shining off Prussia's white hair even though the room was dark.

'Good night Prussia!' said Britain before falling into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'_As time passed, Prussia and I were starting to develop a sort of friendly bond even though I sometimes found it tricky to get used to Prussia's feisty personally. However we did indeed settle with an alliance. With my idea of balance of power in Europe, Prussia and me on one side and France and Austria on the other, I thought or rather hoped there could not possibly be a war. _

_However Austria, France and also Russia all wanted to weaken Prussia's growing power but as a result Prussia's boss, Frederick the Great, became keen to make the first move by invading Saxony and Bohemia, thus this provoked Austria and alas, for seven years Prussia and I would be fighting in a worldwide conflict. _

_Whilst I was facing France and his colonists, Prussia had not only France to face, but also Russia, Austria and Sweden. During this war, it appeared that without my assistance Prussia might not have made it out alive, despite the fact that he possessed such a great army, the Year was now 1759 the year Prussia had been suffering some particularly severe blows...'_

When Britain temporally returned to his house, he licked his battle wounds, for three years now he had been locked in various battles with France, some of which he had been defeated, but yet he knew his wounds were not in vain, he was going through this war to protect Hanover and his growing empire, the source of his pride.

Nightfall began to creep its way into the house into his house and the moonlight reflected long shadows on the walls, which to Arthur, looked like the shapes of many soldiers preparing to fire their muskets down upon him.

Britain was quite lucky however compared with what Prussia had had to endure. When midnight fell, there was a knock at the door. Britain walked over and opened the door very slowly. When Prussia stepped in Britain saw he was limping very badly, he no longer looked magnificent, his clothes were torn, a scar had been slashed onto his cheek and one of his eyes was blackened.

Britain walked slowly over to him 'Oh Prussia...' he sighed 'You are such a mess!'

Prussia replied quite feebly 'That's easy for you to say, Britain! Many countries are attacking me all at once...I fear for my survival and for the survival of Old Fritz...these are truly terrible times indeed for me, Arthur...'

'These are terrible times for everyone Gilbert,' said Arthur but then he explained 'but still I did want to retain my balance of power and after your boss made his move... well... anyway I will do my best to get you cleaned up a bit...', Prussia nodded at these words and they proceeded to Arthur's chambers again. As they walked, America clearly disturbed by the noise crept out of his room, looking up at Arthur anxiously he asked

'Britain, what is wrong with Uncle Gilbert?' but Britain was too quick to answer as he led Prussia quickly down the corridor and into his chambers.

Gilbert sat on the bed and Arthur proceeded to his cupboards to get some bandages. When Arthur had his hands full with plenty of bandages, Gilbert slowly stripped away his upper garments, when Arthur saw his bare torso he nearly gasped, as it was covered in battle scars, many of them quite fresh.

'I cannot help but worry for you sometimes Prussia!' sighed Britain as he began to apply bandages for his ally

'This help you are providing for me...' said Prussia, smiling slightly 'and your generosity, is one of the reasons I am still fighting on, Arthur...'

'Why do you get yourself in these situations in the first place?' asked Britain

'Do you know how hard it is for me sometimes Britain?' snapped Prussia 'My home is situated in the centre of many other greedy nations who desire to attack it, thus I have to adapt and I desire to prove to them that no nation will be able to take me down without a duel!'

'I suppose I am kind of like you...' said Britain 'I spent most of my life living on my lonely island home yet I also desired to be the greatest of all the nations, thus I felt destined to create an empire. As of today I am sailing across the seas, gaining greater wealth and power in my steps!'

'We do make a great team don't we, Arthur?' grinned Prussia as Britain tightened one of his bandages saying

'I suppose you could say that... you are at least, rather surprisingly one of my better patients...'

'You think so?' asked Prussia

'Indeed!' smiled Britain.

Half an hour later the two nations walked slowly into the sitting room, Gilbert was now in a sling but he was still limping despite Arthur's great effort to tend to his wounds. But then Arthur got a bottle of some of his finest wine from the table and poured the scarlet liquid into two shining glass goblets.

'My good friend!' called Arthur to Gilbert coming closer to him and raising his glass

'Tonight we drink for hope, tonight we drink for glory, tonight we drink for victory!'  
Prussia and Britain then smiling faintly at one another, clinked their glasses of blood-red wine and they both took a single gulp.

'I suppose we could just win this war, Arthur...' grinned Prussia weakly

'Of course my dear Gilbert we can!' grinned Britain.

For the rest of the night the two nations sat in the living room in silence, yet they both enjoyed the feeling and security of each other's presence in the dark room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_'The War continued to drag on, remarkably favours began to turn towards Prussia and I, however by 1762 Prussia was still standing on thin ice and I continued to shed blood for my empire fighting against France... as a result, all my money was cascading down the drain...'_

Britain was pacing nervously in his study yet again, he was so stressed that his small mane of hair had suddenly become unkempt. He had to make a choice, a big choice, this choice would relieve him greatly but he knew that this choice would have to result in a sacrifice...

Arthur was clutching his head in agony as he heard that familiar loud knock on the door once again but this time Arthur shuddered when he heard it. He walked slowly to the door and when he arrived he opened it very carefully.

There he saw Prussia, looking in a worse state than ever before.

'Arthur...' he gasped 'I may not make it...'

'Come to my study Gilbert, we need to talk...' said Arthur quietly and he led the limping Prussia to his study where he faced his ally and then a tear fell from his green eyes for the first time in ages

'Gilbert...' croaked Arthur 'I really need you to understand this...'

'Understand what?' asked Gilbert cocking an eyebrow

'Well... I am running out of money fighting that France and...well I don't think...'

'What?' asked Gilbert loudly 'Tell me already, Arthur!'

'I don't think I will be able to help you anymore!' cried Arthur to the ceiling. There was a long moment of silence, Arthur hoped that Prussia would show some understanding but when he looked at him, even though he was in a very unhealthy state, he had the look of a wolf with its teeth bared, Gilbert then rounded on Arthur and began to circle him menacingly.

'After all the blood I shed... after all the sacrifices I made... after all the effort I made to defend your precious Hanover you are now just giving up on me?'

'Gilbert...please...' interjected Arthur nervously 'You must understand... I am not made of money... surely you know that!'

'I knew it Arthur!' snarled Prussia 'You wanted me to become your ally so I could just be used as your little shield for Hanover!'

'Gilbert,' said Arthur 'this war has been affecting me too you know!'

'You and your empire don't you mean!?' growled Prussia 'Have I been sparing blood and bone for nothing, Britain?! All you care about is becoming on top of the world whilst the Great Prussia has been kneeling at your boot to defend my home!'

'You don't understand!' snapped Arthur

'Do you think I don't understand?' asked Prussia coolly 'Do you think I don't understand after being your only ally for this war? Do you think I don't understand when my fortress is at stake right now? Do you think I don't understand after the tides of other nations have been eroding my army away?'

'Prussia, listen to me!' barked Arthur 'I have no choice!'

'Neither do I!' snarled Prussia 'Go on then, Britain, take care of your precious empire! I shall just crumble away shall I?'

'You have no idea how foolish and childish you are being, Gilbert!' exclaimed Arthur loudly but then Gilbert cut across, speaking in a hiss

'I guess our friendship is over then!'

'Prussia...' sighed Arthur weakly but at that moment Prussia strode towards the door and sulked out of the room. Britain did not go after him however; he just slumped into his chair and over his desk sadly, a few tears breaking through as a thunderclap sounded outside.

Britain knew that apart from his empire he was alone once again; the war in which he and Gilbert had been allied together had torn away their friendship.

'I'm meant to be a loner anyway...' muttered Arthur to himself as he sat in his sitting room on his own that night as rain pummelled the windows 'you will be perfectly fine on your own Britain...' but none of his own words drowned out his sorrow, he had lost his only friend and Arthur felt another wave of tears coming on.

In an attempt to restrain himself from his sadness, Arthur looked over at the fine wine that he and Prussia had drunk together when the two nations were close. Arthur remembered an echo of his own words in his head as him and Prussia made a toast 'Tonight we drink for hope, tonight we drink for glory, tonight we drink for victory!'

Britain sighed and grabbed the bottle, he no longer cared how valuable it was, it was not valuable to him anymore, and in a few minutes he had drunk all that remained of the wine. His spirits did not rise however; he just collapsed in a heap on the sofa, shaking and he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

It was then that Britain heard a tiny knock on the door, he did not reply, but little America walked into the room anyway

'Britain? Where is Uncle Gilbert?' he asked in a tiny soft voice

'Go to bed America!' spat Britain, as he groggily recoiled so that his back faced away from the small boy.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'_Years had passed since Prussia and I had gone our separate ways. The year was now 1788. At this point in time I was still pretty much alone apart from some of the colonies I had claimed of course. Prussia and I did manage to win the war in the end, I emerged as the greatest colonial power whilst Prussia emerged as the greatest land power, sadly though, Prussia was still bitter towards me and became allied with his former enemy Russia whilst I held my celebrations pretty much alone. During this time, my little brother had grown up, quite remarkably quickly. However, one day he suddenly turned against me, demanding his independence, I fought of course but I failed, America had left my house and became an independent nation. Maybe it was thanks to the help and support in the early years of the war from Prussia along with the further support from other countries that things turned in my brothers direction. I saw little hope of friendship for me after my little brother had left, I was a powerful nation yet deep down I felt quite regretful. However one day when I was alone in the dark, something quite remarkable happened...'_

Arthur was sitting on his comfortable chair once again, he had got used to being alone, and he was reading a Shakespeare novel, 'Romeo and Juliet' to be precise.

'A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life...' murmured Arthur under his breath as below him, one of his young colonies was clutching a white polar bear stuffed toy, looking around nervously.

This nation looked quite a lot like America but he sported the hair of Britain's rival, France who had been his former mentor before Britain claimed him as his colony after defeating his foe in the Seven Years War. Canada was not as boisterous as America however, in fact he was timid and shy most of the time, Arthur often had to repeat himself when talking to him, however, he followed Britain's every word without a question and he was also quite trustworthy.

Britain was just finishing reading Act 1 when he heard a very light tapping on the window...

'Canada, do you have any idea where that tapping is coming from?' yawned Britain, stretching, but then he saw Canada pointing at the window.

'I'll get it!' sighed Arthur and he plodded to the window and there he saw something rather strange, a tiny yellow bird was perched on the window ledge, there a small roll of parchment in its beak. Arthur wondered whoever sent this bird had not selected a falcon to carry the message; he wondered how such a small creature could travel such a distance but then he just sighed loudly and opened the window, the bird looking quite relieved as it flew in, landing on the arm of the chair. Arthur took the note from the bird's beak and a weak grin spread across his lips.

'What is it Britain?' asked Canada

'I don't believe it...an old acquaintance of mine is coming!' said Arthur, looking back down at the letter 'Canada...you'd better get yourself groomed up...'

A few days later Britain walked down in his usual prideful stride before Canada opened the door courteously. In stepped the Great Prussia, who was panting loudly but looking more healthy than when Arthur had last seen him.

'So Prussia!' said Arthur coolly 'What has brought you crawling back to my lair?'

'Hello again Britain!' wheezed Prussia smiling 'It's pretty important, fancy letting me in Arthur my dear?'

Britain gave Prussia one of his 'looks' but he allowed his old ally back into his home anyway.

'I take it you have met Gilbird!' grinned Prussia as they walked through towards the sitting room

'Gilbird?' asked Britain, puzzled but then Prussia whistled loudly and as if by magic the small yellow bird who had delivered Prussia's note a few days ago flew over from the sitting room and landed on Prussia's shoulder.

'I assume you have taken good care of him before my arrival!' said Prussia

'Are you crazy Gilbert? Of course I took care of him! The poor thing looked exhausted when he arrived at my window.' said Britain 'Why don't you use a falcon like my Katrina?'

'Gilbird has always been at my side Britain...' Prussia explained

'Always?' asked Britain stunned, not thinking it possible that a tiny yellow bird could live as long as a country

'Ever since I was a nipper!' laughed Prussia heartily

'I didn't know birds could live that long!' gasped Britain 'How long...' but Prussia cut across him

'There are some things even the Great Prussia does not understand...' shrugged Prussia 'but one thing I know for certain this bird has stayed by my side all this time, he is one of a kind, just like me!' he grinned broadly, stroking the yellow bird softly as he made a small chirping noise of affection towards his master.

'This way Gilbert!' sighed Arthur, they proceeded yet again to the living room and they sat on the elegant armchairs as they did before they fought the Seven Years War.

'So Gilbert, after many years of us ceasing to speak to one another how come you just came crawling back? Was Russia too hard for your liking or something?'

'Well he told me he does not need me anymore...' murmured Gilbert

'What do you mean?' asked Arthur

'That bear now has his nose fixed on the Ottoman Empire,' sighed Prussia 'and guess who he has been discussing affairs with?'

'Don't tell me...' sighed Britain

'Why does that Austria always get EVERYTHING?' grumbled Prussia moodily 'This warrior is always in the shadow of that laid back aristocrat!'

'Well Austria was thinking about going over to help me fight America...' explained Arthur '...when you were training my enemy...'

There was a moment of silence and then Prussia said quietly 'Do you know why I stopped training America, Britain?'

'Was he too much of a pain or something?' asked Britain shrugging

'Well my boss wanted me to stop because he became more aware about the relation... between you and me...' Prussia said, Britain stared at Prussia at these words, astonised but then he continued 'after Austria and I were involved in a little conflict over Bavaria, I mean I just cannot let a good tie between you and I fade can I? Particularly during times like these, I really do need someone like you on my side Britain, with you on my side we can achieve great things...'

Even though it had been a while since Prussia and Britain had talked, Britain could not help but grin slightly, but then for the first time ever, he saw a small tear roll down Gilbert's pale face.

'Old Fritz... I don't know what I would have done without his great leadership... he has done so much for me but I don't know if I will be able to live up to his expectations, I don't know if any of my bosses in the future will match Old Fritz...'

'Prussia,' said Britain softly 'I'm sure if Old Fritz was around he would be very proud of his nation he has helped to make so... awesome...'

'Even though he is gone from this world now I still hear his voice sometimes when I am alone...' Prussia said softly 'I want to do as much for him as he did for me...'

'Gilbert my friend,' grinned Arthur sympathetically 'after what Old fritz has done for you already, you shouldn't have too much trouble in achieving your aims.'

'Come here you!' cried Gilbert suddenly and he lunged towards Arthur to hug him. Arthur being hardly able to breathe under the weight of Gilbert felt tears leak into his fine red suit but he didn't care, he gingerly patted Prussia on the head.

'Welcome back my friend...' smiled Arthur tenderly.

_'Gilbert and I stayed friends for the following few years. We formed a second alliance together aiming to keep the growth of Russia and Austria in check. Although the last thing I wanted was for war to occur and because of this the differences between Prussia and I were becoming clearer, I was hoping Prussia would understand. However in the year of 1789 a bloody revolution occurred within France, and France would gain a boss who not only desired an empire but who was also clever in the art of warfare, his name, Napoleon Bonaparte. Prussia and I as enemies of France were naturally dragged into these wars, however during this time and due to the clever tricks of Napoleon, something would happen during these wars that would almost shatter the relationship between Prussia and I completely...'_

* * *

_History Notes: Whereas Prussia itself moved further towards supporting the British due to Frederick's cautiousness of Anglo-Prussian relations (thus Prussia himself ceasing training of America) after the War of Bavarian succession and became destined for an alliance, the famous Prussian general Friedrich Wilhelm Von Steuben who trained the revolutionary army remained in America and became a hero._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**1806**

_'The Napoleonic wars were indeed chaos. But little did I think about what Prussia himself may be thinking at the time but I was wondering whether he was maybe starting to distrust and maybe even fear me...'_

'Why should I trust you Francypants?' growled Prussia baring his teeth as an elegant long haired nation circled around his chair slowly

'Why should you trust moi?' smirked France 'Because otherwise you are stuck you fool! Hon hon hon!' he laughed loudly, Prussia did not stir as France still circled around him 'My boss will be more than pleased to have you as my ally!' he laughed his familiar laugh again

'That still doesn't touch me 'old friend'!' hissed Prussia in a sarcastic tone of voice

'We can go back to the old times my friend!' grinned France 'We can make a new start together, who needs that Russia or that Britain when you have moi? Hon hon hon!'

'What is in it for the great Prussia then?' spat Gilbert

'Well...' said France softly almost coiling around Prussia like a serpent 'Join me and I will give you Hanover!'

'Hanover?' gasped Prussia 'Why should the awesome me fall into your trap this time France!'

'Think about it, Gilbert what has that lazy lion ever done for you?' asked France coolly

Come to think about it, the awesome Prussia was always ready to take to the battlefield, he was always willing to sacrifice, and he had done that for Britain. But had Britain done that for him? Britain as an island was in little danger compared to what the great Prussia had to endure yet Prussia had made most of the sacrifices. Prussia all too well remembered the triple alliance with Britain when 'the lazy lion' had not been willing to fight thus letting Russia expand his boundaries still further.

The differences between Britain and Prussia had indeed become clearer, but yet Prussia remembered with a shudder how great the naval attack from Britain had been to Denmark shortly after France had pressured Prussia into the league of armed neutrality in 1801. Around the same period in which Prussia had occupied Hanover this cunning pirate had defeated the Danes at the battle of Copenhagen which in the long term had led to the shattering of the league.

Now Prussia shuddered at of the thought of the risk of taking Hanover again, he knew of Britain's clever tactics but yet again he savoured the idea of closing his iron talons on the place where Britain had used him as a shield!

'I will no longer be a shield,' said Prussia finally, France looked up wondering what he meant but then he burst out loud 'I am a sword!'

France's blue eyes flashed with delight at Prussia's words

'Payback time Britain!' growled Prussia as France laughed out loud for the whole room to hear.

Britain sat down in the dark of his study, smoking on his pipe; he was taking some time out after being involved in a series of chaotic wars against France. He knew he was one of the greatest barriers against France but at the same time he was worried that Napoleon was up to some new tricks...

But then Arthur heard a screech from the sky outside, he walked out onto the balcony and there he saw his Katrina land in front of her master, Arthur got out another lump of raw meat and rewarded the bird, but then with a feeling of dread in his heart, Britain unrolled the parchment but what he saw inside caused bitter anger to rise up inside him, then he roared into the night

'You traitor! You coward!'

Britain then looked again at the parchment, a message that stated Prussia and his gift of Hanover had blocked access to British shipping!

'You have done it again you sneak!' snarled Britain 'I'm sorry 'old friend' but you have really crossed the line this time!'

_'I didn't think at this point in time I could ever trust my former ally again, angry and betrayed I made up my mind to declare war on Prussia. However later in the autumn, Prussia who had previously not been completely trustful towards France became totally distrustful towards him, but he was foolish. With no allies he fought France and was heavily defeated at the battle of Jena, after the battle was over Prussia was more or less forced to become the ally of France and his growing empire. Eventually as Napoleon spread his empire furthermore over Europe, this time in history was becoming like me versus the world, and I was feeling alone in the dark once again...'_

* * *

_History notes: I came across a source that during the time of the fourth coalition the Prussian army was becoming more and more in Napoleon's debt before and during the time of the Second invasion of Hanover by Prussian troops. However when the French emperor planned to return Hanover to Britain shortly afterwards, Prussia was furious._

_The invasion technically caused Britain to go to war with Prussia although strangely after looking for further sources I did not recall any actual fighting taking place._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_'Once again all hope of friendship seemed to be lost for me, but I also was starting to feel sick from guilt. However one day, in the year of 1812 Napoleon, probably France's greatest ever leader actually made a blunder, by foolishly trying to invade Russia and failing. As a result of this other countries began to take their chances, including Prussia who stepped back into the war to free Germany from Napoleon's grasp once and for all.'_

Arthur was feeling lucky and for the first time he felt hopeful for the first time in many years of being pretty much alone. The year was now 1813, Britain was in the town of Reichenbach in Poland, and he was sitting in a dark wooden room, waiting to carry out an important purpose...

Finally after about half an hour of waiting there was a knock; Britain strode over to the door and began to gingerly open it.

'Arthur...' murmured a voice on the other side of the door

'Gilbert...' sighed Britain, he opened the door and the battle scarred nation limped into the room to face Arthur, who had his hands on his hips.

'Arthur...' croaked Gilbert, his eyes looking quite like those of a guilty puppy that had knocked over something very valuable 'I'm sorry... I was foolish... I...' but Arthur held up a hand to silence him but then Britain said in a quiet tone of voice

'I'm sorry too Gilbert...I suppose I was a lazy lion after all... I can understand why you distrusted me...' grimaced Britain in a dark undertone

'I was a coward Britain...' confessed Prussia 'The great and awesome Prussia... reduced to a coward...'

'I am a coward too Prussia,' explained Britain 'I was always willing for myself but not as willing to provide for my friends during times of war. Yet my friends would provide and maybe make sacrifices to help achieve my aims, you have made many sacrifices Prussia but now I wish to provide you with something...'

'What is it Arthur?' asked Gilbert curiously but then Arthur passed Prussia an envelope who opened it very carefully, when he saw the contents a small smile spread across his face

'It's to help maintain your army,' Britain explained 'In this time of darkness all the nations really do need to come together and help each other out.'

There was a moment of silence and then Prussia said 'I must insist I give you something in return Britain...'

'What is it my dear Prussia?' asked Britain

'Oh... you can have Hanover back!' laughed Prussia 'I shall also surrender the principality of Hildesheim to Hanover in exchange for your kindness Britain. I don't think I will need those lands anymore after I drive Mr Francypants clean off my land that my dear Old Fritz gave unto me!' but then Prussia whispered to Britain looking slightly more anxious 'Do you think Old Fritz would have been ashamed of me Britain?'

'Maybe when you gave yourself up to France...' replied Britain coolly but then he said 'but now I'm sure he is more than proud now you are fighting again, I'm quite sure it is what he would have wanted...'

Prussia beamed, looking upwards saying 'I will do this for you Old Fritz, I shall regain the lands that you gained for me! I promise the make the great Prussia strong and awesome as you desired to make him! The great Prussia shall rise from the ashes and back into the fires of war!'

'All this will be over one day Prussia!' smiled Arthur 'Whether we fight to win or fight to fall valiantly!'

Prussia at these words smiled at Britain, but to Britain's astonishment Prussia actually knelt on one knee, grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed it softly.

'Thank you Britain,' Prussia said softly looking up at a slightly bewildered Arthur 'At these times of darkness all the nations really do need each other's generosity in order to defeat the dark shadows that threaten to cover us all...'

* * *

_History Notes: It was not only Britain distributing money to Prussia that occurred during the treaty. Britain also gave money to Russia, as well as an agreement being made between Prussia, Russia and Austria shortly afterwards._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**1814**  
_  
__'The nations of Europe came together, all of them rising against the emperor Napoleon with Spain and I battling on the west and Germany and Russia fighting on the east. Finally after many years of bitter fighting, Napoleon thanks to all of our war effort, abdicated. Of course after every bitter war, we felt it would be the need to celebrate the relief of all the fighting finally ceasing...'__  
_

It was a joyous time; together, the triumphant nations looked out over the city from a glorious London hall, the music from a nearby parade boomed through the streets.

There was the bear-like Russia, who looked as though the music from the parade below was like a soothing tune to him after many years of cold fighting on his land.

There was Austria, who was battle scarred but still looking rather impressive and elegant as the sun beamed down upon him.

Sweden was present too, he silently stood there, he was the furthest away from the others but like the other nations he could not help but feel relieved.

And there was Prussia who looked like he was trying to rival Austria in his handsome dark military uniform; he looked over the city in wonder. But Britain noticed he was not alone, standing at Prussia's feet was a small blond blue-eyed boy who was looking around rather shyly, Britain was wondering who he could be. He noticed that Austria was also looking down at him like a watchful hawk.

Arthur stood over his Kingdom just like a lion, the sun shone through his golden hair and the light of the sun lit up his handsome complexion. Years ago Britain had felt as though all hope was lost for him and celebrations like these could never have taken place, on his homeland!

The joyous celebrations carried on into the night, Britain looked up at the sky and it looked like even the sky was celebrating, as stars began to appear and the white light of the moon illuminated the city below.

Britain on a full stomach stood there on the balcony just staring at the moon, after much dining from the enormous banquets, he felt like he needed some time alone but there was one thing he knew, there was a light in Britain's life once again. He continued to stare at the star spangled sky, until suddenly there was a hushed voice behind him...

'I never knew that England was such an impressive place...'

Britain stopped and looked around, Prussia stood there, smiling

'You are looking very fine tonight Gilbert!' said Arthur

'Do you think so?' laughed Gilbert 'Of course I am, I'm awesome!'

'Please don't get that started again Gilbert!' yawned Britain 'Besides were you not discussing affairs with Mr Russia anyway? He is your friend is he not?'

'Mr Russia just left the hall!' explained Prussia 'These celebrations you are having even managed to tire him out! After that I'd thought I would stop by and spend the rest of this glorious night out with Mr Britain!' he laughed loudly

'You're laughter is enough to wake the devil not to mention every single poor chap in London!' chuckled Britain

The two nations then laughed amongst each other before Gilbert asked

'So Arthur, now these wars are over are you going to go back to your pirating?'

'I think my pirating days are over Prussia...' sighed Arthur 'I'm planning on getting a new house here in London actually; I wish to become a respectable gentleman...'

'You are giving up...' Prussia stuttered but Arthur cut across him

'I am weary from many battles my friend,' Britain explained 'I see the end of my long wars with France as an opportunity to retire into a new life of peace and quiet, away from the battlefield for a change...'

'Ah but Britain, on the battlefield you gain the awesome feeling of triumph and glory, is that really some fun to miss out on?' Gilbert asked but then Arthur laughed

'I'm just not like you Prussia; I do like to avoid war when I can but yet when it dawns upon me... I cannot help but savour that feeling... ' Prussia grinned slightly at these words and he slowly leaned in closer to Britain

'Still Britain I still find you rather impressive, even though I am more so!' he sniggered but then Britain looked down to see Gilbert's long fingers slowly entwining around his.

'Er Prussia?' What are you doing exactly?' asked Britain raising an eyebrow

'I never thought I would say this but I must say I do find you rather attractive as a nation...' Prussia said, giving a cheeky wink, Arthur's face flushed with colour as he said trying to sound as casual as possible

'I must admit I admire you too Prussia, not only are you a handsome chap but you are also... so strong...'

Prussia suddenly looked into Britain's emerald eyes; Britain saw the scarlet eyes almost glow in the moonlight, there was a long moment of silence, only the distant music from inside the hall could be heard.

'Britain, do you wish to dance with me?' Gilbert asked softly as the music continued to play 'Now you and I, the two most powerful nations are here!'

'What?!' asked Arthur flabbergasted 'Dance with you, but how?'

'You are a gentleman now aren't you?' grinned Gilbert, Britain looked around just to make sure they were alone

'We have been through thick and thin my dear Gilbert...' sighed Arthur '...but now we are alone this night...' Britain then took Prussia's hand as they began a very slow sort of waltz under the night sky.

Despite feeling slightly awkward inside Britain could not help but embrace the moment, for what seemed an age they danced in silence.

_'After the celebrations we travelled to Vienna where the great powers, Russia, Austria, Prussia and I, along with the defeated France decided to take the opportunity to redraw a map of Europe, however during this process some pretty disturbing news came upon us...'__  
_

Britain stepped into the large conference room where the other three great powers sat, Austria, Russia and Prussia, however France's chair that day remained unoccupied, they all looked seriously up at Britain when he entered the room

'Surely you know why dear France is not with us today...'

The other three nations just shrugged as a response but Britain went on to explain in a somewhat bitter tone of voice

'Napoleon has escaped from exile!'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'_It is never easy to redraw something to suit everyone, particularly if that picture is a tainted Europe, quarrels did indeed break out and we did become rather suspicious of each other's aims. Whilst we were distracted in our arguments however Napoleon had likely seen this as an opportunity to escape from exile and re-establish an army...'__  
_

Upon hearing the news of the escape of France's former boss the other nations all reacted in fear, Prussia and Austria cried out angrily whereas a dark shadow suddenly fell over Russia's face.

'That sneak!' cried Austria 'How could it be?' he looked like he was about to faint from shock of hearing the news

'It cannot be!' snarled Prussia 'Not after all we went through to try to crush him...'

'As much as I regret to tell you Gilbert, Napoleon is back and he is probably reassembling an army as we speak...' Britain told Prussia grimly

'Well let's not sit on our backsides then!' growled Austria 'Let's get out there onto the battlefield!'

'After all Napoleon put through the nations of Europe he deserves to pay!' hissed Prussia

'You are both right...' sighed Britain 'But whatever happens, it will not be easy, Napoleon is crafty in the art of warfare, we shall have to use our cunning somehow...'

'Will we be able to trust you this time?' asked Prussia, frowning slightly

There was a moment of silence and then Britain sighed 'I am afraid I won't be able to promise anything but in these dark times I think it is only right that we step away from our quarrels and suspicions and that we start to have faith in each other again once again...'

'You can count on me then!' yelled Prussia for the other nations to hear 'France's arse will be sore in the morning after the awesomeness of Prussia defeats him!'

'Show off!' grumbled Austria

'Ah but you are just envious Roderich!' laughed Prussia mockingly pointing at his rival

'You'll get a sore arse in a minute!' spat Austria to Prussia who was still grinning smugly

'You two please give a rest!' groaned Britain 'We will never get anything sorted out if we just continue to argue like angry crows! That's exactly how Napoleon slipped out of our grasp as we were unawares!'

Austria and Prussia then abruptly fell silent, though they were still glaring at each fiercely, before Britain went on to say

'All the great powers must come together if we are to defeat Napoleon for good, we will need to show unity once again if we are to bring peace once and for all! Now who's with me?!'

There was a long pause but then the other three great powers looked at each other and nodded slowly at Britain

'Let us go forward into battle then!' announced Britain loudly 'Let us show that Francypants once and for all that the Great Powers of Europe are not meant to be tampered with!'


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_'The allies came up with a plan to assemble in Belgium where Napoleon targeted Brussels, the capital, however the clever Napoleon was desperate to keep us separated and to scatter us. However before the battles broke out, only the Prussian army led by General Von Blucher and my army led by the Duke of Wellington arrived in Belgium, with me advancing on the west and him advancing on the east._

_Prussia attacked at the village of Lingy, only to be confronted by France who showed little mercy...'_

**June 1815**

Prussia was panting; as he looked back at the village of Lingy upon his black stallion. He had been forced to retreat east after a particularly nasty duel with France. Prussia was feeling some fresh bleeding coming on; he was cringing in pain and cursing in a deadly whisper as he felt the impact of his new fresh wounds. All around him Gilbert saw the surviving Prussian troops limping away from the scene.

Wheezing, Gilbert wondered what Britain was up to, and he wondered whether Britain was really being loyal to the cause...

Later that night taking shelter nearby a large tree to attempt to heal himself, Gilbert sat alone in the dark, paranoid that every rustle was an ambush attack. Doing all he could to try to nurse his wounds, a nasty little voice in his head spoke to him...

_'Britain has betrayed you Gilbert!'__  
_  
'No!' growled Prussia trying to keep focus

_'Britain isn't sticking to the plan, as usual!'_

'I have to trust him; he is the only other great power present!' murmured Prussia in defence

_'That Britain doesn't trust you, he has never trusted anyone! He is also only there to fight for himself and never for his friends!'_

'You lie!' snapped Prussia

_'You fear him Gilbert, you are meant to fear the tyrant of the oceans...'__  
_  
'I'm not afraid of anything!' spat Gilbert 'I am the awesome Prussia! I am always ready for anything that threatens my land and my people!'

Gilbert then remembered what he himself had said when Britain had given Prussia aid back in 1814, after he had kissed the lion's paw in fact...

'...at these times of darkness all the nations really do need each other's generosity in order to defeat the shadows that threaten to cover Europe.'

'I suppose that means I have to trust old Britain as well...' sighed Gilbert in a hushed undertone as he finished dabbing at a particularly nasty wound to his calf.

However one morning shortly after Prussia's dangerous encounter at Lingy there was suddenly a loud screech, which woke Prussia up with a start, he then wearily looked up, a somewhat familiar peregrine falcon was flying towards him, and a letter clamped in its beak, when Gilbert saw this he quickly heaved himself up and held out an arm. The falcon landed squeezing her talons gently around Gilbert's arm as he took the letter.

'Hello Katrina!' he said softly stroking the bird under the chin before he read the parchment.

After he scanned the letter, Gilbert thought for a moment before shuffling in his pockets and pulling out a quill, he then quickly scribbled a note down, finally when he had finished he gave the note back to Katrina saying 'Give Arthur my word will you?' in response the falcon's wings spread out and she took off westwards towards the morning sun.

'

Britain sat in his army tent anxiously waiting for some sort of news from his ally, what panicked him even more was the fact that Napoleon had quite successfully achieved the aims of keeping him and Prussia apart! Would that result in Prussia becoming sceptic in Britain's aims? Would Britain end up fighting a bloody battle alone against the mighty French army? Trying to keep that dreading feeling out of his head Arthur instead tried to concentrate on preparing for battle, however just as he was planning further tactics he suddenly saw his Katrina soar into the tent, carrying the parchment Britain had earlier sent to Prussia, he saw a note scribbled on the back of it, he nervously read it but then he cried out happily

'Prussia is coming to aid us!'

Arthur could not help but feel relieved, previously he had a nasty feeling that Prussia would distrust him but now he was coming to fight! He could not wait to tell Wellington the good news, if the Prussian army arrived in time the British army may stand a chance against Napoleon's powerful forces!

'Let us ride with haste to victory!' yelled Arthur triumphantly 'Let us show that France the true strength of the British army!'

**June the 18th 7:00pm**

Arthur was on the battlefield upon his gleaming chestnut mare, all around him he could see smoke rising or British troops battling their way through the French forces.

He charged through the battle torn land, his sword aloft in the air, fighting back any foe that dared to stand in his path. Exhausted but still battling on, he looked around and to to his astonishment he was seeing French troops beginning to flee.

Before long he saw the reason why, suddenly he heard a high pitched neigh from his left, he looked around, there he was, weary from battle but determined, the Great Prussia upon his rearing black horse and behind him a powerful army advancing. Britain watched as Prussia charged full pelt upon his stallion, his cloak flowing behind him impressively just like a flag, the Prussian army charging speedily behind him like hounds.

Encouraged by the great Prussia storming through the enemy Britain himself reared his horse before galloping at great speed along the ridge, defeating even more French troops along the way, but then Britain finally saw him, the nation whom he had fought over a period of hundreds of years, France.

When France saw Britain speeding towards him, Arthur could see panic in his dark blue eyes but then his foe drew his sword, before long the two nations were battling ferociously upon their horses, both the green eyes and the blue glared at each other with malice.

'Give up!' growled Britain

'A conqueror of Europe never flees!' snarled France, though Britain did catch an element of fear in his voice

'Look around you France!' grinned Britain smugly, 'If cowards never flee how come all around me I see my troops scattering yours?'

France looked around, Arthur saw his face fall, but that did not stop him

'If I fall I shall not fall in vain to you, Britain!' spat France, still clashing violently with Britain

'You are forgetting you else I have on my side, Francypants, you fear him don't you?' said Britain coolly 'The Great Prussia has been very generous to me lately...'

'He is a fool!' growled France who had obviously felt terror still fighting with all the strength he could muster

'Never underestimate the strength of Prussia!' laughed Britain then in a cocky tone of voice he said 'Let's face it Francis, you have lost this round!'

But then with all the effort he could muster France threw himself off his horse onto Britain who was caught by surprise as he rolled off his steed, landing with a thump onto the ground, however he was not down, the two nations were locked together in a final duel like wild rams, but eventually France picked up a hint of exhaustion, swiftly Britain leaped onto his enemy and pinned him to the ground with one foot, his sword pointing directly at his throat.

'Francis...' said Arthur in a surprisingly calmer voice this time 'let's end this conflict, let's leave our traditional rivalry behind, Napoleon's days are over, new days are yet to come...'

France, exhausted, with the look of defeat and acceptance, nodded slowly. In response Britain pulled his sword away from France's throat and held up a hand to help him back on his feet.

'Oui,' said France weakly 'I suppose I could do much better things than conquering Europe anyway, like conquering the world of fashion, hon hon hon!'

'You haven't changed a bit have you Francypants?!' sighed Britain

'Non!' winked France and the two nations shook hands to signify the end of a seemingly everlasting animosity.

**9.00pm La Belle Alliance**

Britain with his head held high sat upon his horse as he rode slowly towards the small Inn that stood before him, exhausted Britain leapt off his sweating mare and fell to the ground clutching his chest but breathing in relief as he smelt the grass below him.

'It's over!' he sighed happily 'It's all over!' but then suddenly an unmistakable voice came to him

'Do you know how ridiculous a respectable gentleman like you is looking right now?' Arthur looked up weakly and saw Prussia upon his handsome black stallion, in all his pride, but Britain, now looking closely at his ally, noticed his robes were covered in blood, probably mostly his own.

'Prussia... without you... I couldn't have... you saved my guts!' Britain flopped onto the grass, Prussia sighed deeply, leapt off his horse and held out a blood-stained hand, Arthur took it and with Prussia's help he heaved himself up but not without falling into the body of his fellow country in the process. Britain could not help but embrace his friend after the fighting had finally ceased, tears of relief were almost soaking through Gilbert's uniform.

'Britain you do know you are staining my beautiful suit?' sighed Gilbert but instead of pulling away he continued to allow Arthur to sob

'We won!' said Britain softly, who began to slowly run his hand down Gilbert's chest 'We did it together!'

'You silly Brit, I was only following what you said earlier!' smiled Prussia who began to stroke Britain's hair affectionately 'I suppose you are sometimes trustworthy after all...'

Britain looked up into Prussia's eyes saying 'You showed them Gilbert... you really showed that France your inner eagle...'

'It's hard to admit coming from me but I suppose you are pretty good on the battlefield...' smiled Prussia '...just not as awesome as me...' he winked

'Prussia... did you know I have admired you for a while now, ever since we first made contact to be exact...' Britain admitted, seeing Gilbert's scarlet eyes widen in response before he murmured in a more serious yet somewhat nervous voice

'A fool as you are, Britain, I think I...' Gilbert trailed off; with Britain cocking an eyebrow but then Britain suddenly felt a different sort of gaze Prussia's bright red eyes gave him, he saw Prussia look around anxiously, looking back at Britain he said calmly 'speak of this to no one.' Britain nodded at these words and then Prussia leaned in closer and kissed Britain slowly but surprisingly sweetly on the lips.

This was the first time ever that Arthur's lips had been touched, he blushed as he said

'I am weary Gilbert...'

'Do you need a lift to the inn?' winked Gilbert 'As short as you are, a strong and awesome nation like me should have no problem carrying you!'

'Shut up Gilbert!' groaned Arthur as he watched Gilbert tether the horses to a post before returning to lift Arthur onto his back with ease as the triumphant Prussia carried the exhausted Britain to the inn in front of them.

'Britain,' said Prussia 'I have been thinking of a name for this battle, how about La Belle Alliance?'

'No,' replied Britain 'it just sounds too complicated to me, why don't we just call it something simple like Waterloo?'

Prussia looked at Britain 'As you wish!' he sighed but then Arthur asked

'How do you think Russia and Austria will react when they find out they have turned up after Napoleon has long been defeated?'

'I can't wait to see the look on that Austria's face, that's all I'm saying!' laughed Gilbert loudly, Britain just chuckled softly and the two nations were then finally able to rest, at last...

* * *

_History Notes: The Duke of Wellington, Arthur Wellesley had his finest hour at Waterloo, however this may not have happened if General Von Blucher and his Prussian army hadn't arrived on time. Many of Wellington's best troops from his previous battles in Spain had gone to America to participate in another war that was occurring at the time, the 'War of 1812'. Even though Wellington was a great military commander, he was desperate for much of the battle to wait for a sign of the Prussians as his army continued to hold the French off._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_'The following years rolled by and during this time there were no major wars in Europe, that does not mean to say that there was not still some tension amongst the powers, I was particularly fearing the influence of Russia, but luckily to keep Russia at bay, Prussia's homeland stood between mine and his so I could not help but feel relieved. However one day in the year if 1851 I felt a different kind of feeling towards the great Prussia and I found out that I wanted more than that...'_

Britain sat alone in the sitting room of his beautiful London dwelling, simply gazing into the crackling fire, he yawned loudly and prideful thoughts once again began to swim in his head. He was to host the great exhibition at the crystal palace and he would be at the centre of all the nations in all his glory.

Despite his victory at Waterloo with the great Prussia he had not been in too much contact with the nation since. What was even more worrying for Britain was that he knew that Prussia had retained a friendship with Russia. But yet again if he could give Prussia a good impression he may stand a chance for a friendship or maybe something more.

Arthur could not help it but he could feel his own heart beat faster whenever he thought of Prussia, he remembered his rather saucy charm, his shining ruby red eyes and his impressive strength.

**The Great Exhibition 1851**

'Wow Britain!' beamed Prussia as he walked in fascination staring up to a high crystal glass ceiling above him, 'I never thought an island like you could own all this!'

'Oh it's nothing!' chuckled Britain in a prideful tone 'Well for a nation like me anyway!'

Prussia then looked at Britain and said to him 'It is simply an honour you have invited me Britain!'

'It's an honour to have you here Prussia!' laughed Britain 'With you being the most powerful nation on the land!'

'Imagine if you and I joined together somehow...' grinned Prussia 'We will be on top of the world! You and I, the lion and the eagle!'

'What are you suggesting, marriage or something?' asked Britain but at these words Prussia just looked awkwardly up at Britain 'Just wondering...' he stammered as the two nations walked slowly through the glorious halls of the Crystal Palace, the sun glittering dazzlingly through the glass roof above them.

Later that evening, the two countries walked alone in the sunset, side by side before they came across a lake. They lay on the warm grass, stretched out beside the body of water as the sun gleamed down upon it.

'London never fails to fascinate me!' grinned Gilbert turning his head very slowly towards Arthur.

'You never fail to fascinate me!' smiled Arthur 'You may be slightly fiery at times but yet you can be quite a charmer too...'

'You think so?' asked Gilbert

'Why certainly!' laughed Arthur 'I also forgot to mention that you are an excellent kisser!'

Prussia's pale face went slightly pink at these words 'It was only thanks to France I became such a good kisser. He taught me during that little squabble Austria and I had over Silesia, of course now, I cannot find a way to trust him any more, after all he put me through...' he sighed deeply, he then looked rather solemnly across the crystal lake 'May I tell you a secret?'

'You can tell me anything, Gilbert my old chap!' grinned Britain

'To many nations I look strong, proud and fearful...' Gilbert explained, 'but...'

'I think that's because you are all those things,' pointed out Arthur rather coolly 'the proud part most certainly...'

'Don't you think that's a bit much coming from you with your wealth, your empire...?' asked Gilbert

'Being isolated has its effects...' said Britain 'but anyway what do you wish to tell me, great and noble Prussia?'

'That's exactly the point, Britain, being so great and so powerful sometimes causes me to isolate myself and I cannot help but feel lonely as well as fearful...'

'I know I used to bring you fear...' said Britain 'but trust me, being so great also makes me so paranoid!'

'Well you are pretty scary at times...' sniggered Prussia

'Trust me Prussia you are certainly scarier!' laughed Britain 'But that still doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company, you are pretty admirable after all, why shouldn't I be intrigued by you're... awesomeness?'

Suddenly, Prussia at these words, leapt onto Britain like a playful puppy, winding him completely.

'Prussia don't do that!' grumbled Britain 'I'm surprised every single bone in my body isn't broken!' but Prussia was just laughing rather childishly.

'Ich liebe dich, Britain!'

'What are you talking about Prussia?' gasped Britain

'You fool! Don't you get it!' repeated Prussia 'Ich liebe dich, I love you!'

There was a hushed moment of silence; only the sound of the late spring breeze rustling through the trees could be heard. Britain hugged Prussia in his arms and pulled him closer to his chest, he could feel Gilbert's powerful heart thump franticly against his own. For five minutes they sat, Arthur cuddling Gilbert as he looked up at the sky before he himself murmured softly...

'I love you too, darling Prussia...' their lips then locked together as the sun began to fade waking up the pale moon which illuminated the lake and the park around them as the two nations kissed in a loving embrace.

* * *

_History Notes: Prince Albert, the German husband of Queen Victoria was enthusiastic to create stronger royal ties between the British and Prussian monarchies and thus invited Prince William of Prussia along with his wife and son to attend to opening of the Great Exhibition crystal palace._

_This get together was also the first time that Princess Victoria (Vicky) met the young Prussian Prince Frederick and it appeared that the spark of a new tie between the two powers Britain and Prussia had been lit._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Spring 1854**

'Come on Britain, faster!' called Gilbert as he charged full pelt upon his steed

'Why don't you slow down, idiot?!' panted Britain as he desperately pushed his mare on, attempting to catch up with his companion

'Almost there!' cried Gilbert excitedly 'I have been dying to show you this!'

'Seriously Gilbert if this is another foolish joke of yours I'll...' but then he saw Prussia come to a halt in front of him, Britain slowed his horse down, as he walked his mare forward, as the blossom from the many trees surrounding him slowly fell upon his shoulders. Finally, he reached the spot where Prussia was standing.

Just in front of the bushes where they were standing the two nations upon their steeds looked over to see the wondrous hills in front of them and the sun glinting upon down them.

'Germany is...' stammered Britain '…more beautiful than I ever could have imagined...'

'It's just like your countryside, Britain, except without all the bad weather of course!' laughed Gilbert cheekily

'Seriously Gilbert you are asking for a good spanking at the moment...' sighed Arthur leaping down from his horse and landing like a cat on the ground.

Gilbert leaped down too, still laughing before the two nations sat down comfortably behind the bushes, sitting cross-legged, holding each other's hands, gazing into the depths of each other's eyes affectionately.

'It's all beautiful, really Gilbert... it is...' said Britain '…although I do still owe you a spanking later!' he laughed loudly, he saw that Gilbert could not help but grin slightly too

'Oh Arthur...' he giggled 'you really do crack me up sometimes!'

'Ah, but do you not think I really mean it?' smirked Arthur

'Not before I spank you!' grinned Gilbert mischeviously and before long the two nations got up, drew their long swords and began a playful sort of sword fight. Before long Gilbert with one powerful flick from his weapon sent Arthur's spinning out of his hand to the ground where it landed with a clatter.

'Oh come on!' groaned Arthur, slumping to the ground, defeated

'Seriously Britain, if a real war occurred do you think you would stand a chance?' sighed Gilbert, twirling his sword triumphantly before sitting down besides his friend 'I know you are an ace at sea but on land I honestly don't think you would survive out there at the rate you are going, haven't you considered updating at all?'

'As though I need to update!' laughed Britain 'I came out of the battle of Waterloo in one piece didn't I?'

'Yes, but don't forget I was there to help your arse too...' said Gilbert, frowning slightly

'Oh my darling Prussia!' laughed Britain not really paying attention 'If I can defeat Napoleon, surely defeating Russia will be a piece of cake, right?' but Gilbert just frowned

'I'm not getting involved in your little war in the Crimea...' he grumbled

'Why not?!' gasped Britain 'We worked together to defeat Napoleon, we have been great allies in the past!'

'Hush!' said Prussia 'I do have my reasons you know...'

'But you are so great and...' Britain tried to say but Prussia only raised one eyebrow 'I see...' sighed Britain, giving up 'Well I suppose they must be good reasons...'

The two nations continued their trek, now in a much slower pace as the night began to fall upon them. The moon peeked her face out from behind the clouds as the horses plodded on, guiding them with her white light.

'Where are we going Gilbert?' asked Britain

'You'll see soon enough!' laughed Prussia as continued along the path. Britain followed Prussia until they stopped at what looked like a great river, glittering under the moon.

'I... take it we are camping here?' asked Britain jumping down from his horse again

'Ja,' grinned Prussia who also leapt down 'although I do feel the need to bathe...'

'Can't have you done it back in Berlin?' asked Britain

'Don't you always love the feeling of freshness before travelling?' asked Gilbert 'Now if you don't mind...' he began to slowly strip, Arthur let out yet another deep sigh and turned his head the other way, until he heard a loud splash and Arthur was soaked!

'Gilbert, you...' his golden hair sopping wet, he looked over at the river but then he could not help but admire as he saw Prussia's pale skin illuminating under the moonlight, almost glowing as he swam.

Britain watched Prussia propel himself through the water, but then...

'Wait a second Prussia...' Arthur said, rushing off briefly behind a bush.

Two minutes later, Britain very slowly stepped into the water himself but when he was half immersed he was too scared to move any further.

'What's wrong Britain?' asked Prussia, as he glided in the water towards him

'I can't...' Britain tried to say

'You can't what?' asked Prussia again, puzzled

'I can't swim!' cried Britain, but Prussia only laughed

'You were once a pirate, you are the king of the sea and yet you can't even swim!?'

'Yes!' sighed Britain, then he said 'But still, you, possibly the greatest nation on the land got beaten by a girl once!'

'Er...' Gilbert only said as he nervously twiddled his thumbs

'Ha!' laughed Britain pointing at the stumped looking Prussia 'When it comes to chicks, you are just the same as I am!'

'Well I suppose if we were all completely invincible the world would be a pretty dull place wouldn't it?' said Prussia shrugging 'Even an awesome nation like me must admit it, we all have to have weaknesses somewhere, it's just learning where to spot them!'

'Yes,' said Arthur, 'you are right...'

'Come on Arthur!' smiled Prussia, suddenly quite tenderly, he held out a hand and Arthur took it

Feeling slightly like a child, Gilbert guided him through the water until they both stood face to face, the dark water swirling around them.

Arthur could not help but feel slightly awkward, he had just realised how short and slim he was compared to Gilbert. Prussia was not exactly skinny but he was very well built and rather broad.

Gilbert then cuddled Arthur to his chest; Britain listened to Prussia's heart, pounding almost like a war drum. As he felt Prussia's skin, he could feel the many battle scars that lined his body; Britain could not help but pity the nation in some way.

'Gilbert,' he said in a hushed voice, 'you have been putting yourself through so much, can you not rest and become a gentleman like me?'

Prussia only stared at Britain sadly with his bright flame like eyes, before gazing up at the sky as though he was maybe looking for some kind of hope. Britain thought he saw tears well up in Prussia's eyes; in response Arthur gave his lover a very gentle squeeze of affection and leaned up to kiss him, once again their lips met.

Britain then wondered in that moment, whether one day he might be able to marry the Great Prussia, they would indeed be on top of all the other nations, the kings of the globe.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur slowly opened his eyes he slowly sat up and stretched, yawning his lion like yawn. When he looked down he felt flattered when he saw Prussia's handsome blue suit covering him over his blanket. He smiled to himself and looked around but Gilbert was nowhere to be seen

'Gilbert where on earth are you?' groaned Arthur looking around, he sat there puzzled for about five minutes until suddenly...

Bang!

Arthur jumped up, alarmed.

'Gilbert!' he cried he ran through the bushes suddenly feeling panic but then as he looked over them he saw a man slowly strolling towards him his head held high, a rifle in one hand and the carcass of a small deer in the other.

Britain approached Prussia, his hands on his hips 'You got me so worried there Gilbert! What in your dim head were you thinking by not telling me where you strolled off to...' he trailed off as Prussia cut across him

'I was only getting breakfast!' laughed Prussia 'You fool Britain! Why will you ever need to worry for the awesome Prussia!? Nobody would dare ambush the awesomeness that is me!'

'How did you kill that thing?' Britain then asked staring at the dead beast flopping pathetically over Prussia's shoulder

'Very easily!' laughed Prussia 'The beast did see me but as it tried to run away I managed to kill it with one shot!' still laughing he said 'Once this eagle marks something down as his prey, it is unlikely it will escape!'

Britain laughed faintly at Prussia's somewhat dark humour saying 'While I'm here I might as well find some wood, then we can get a good fire going!'

'You do that!' said Prussia as Britain went off into the trees to find some branches.

After breakfast Arthur and Gilbert rode back on an exhausting journey to Prussia's home, Potsdam, which was situated just near the great city of Berlin. The sky was very dark by the time they arrived, and rain was beginning to pour.

They approached a great and impressive looking house, almost like palace they steered their horses to the doors and Gilbert leapt down from his steed, fumbled in his pockets, and pulled out a very large silver key. He opened the great doors and there inside was a small blond haired, blue-eyed and somewhat familiar boy. He gazed in awe for a few seconds at Britain before running over to Prussia and hugging him tightly.

'Bruder...' said the boy 'I have missed you greatly...'

Prussia gave him a gentle hug back before saying to him

'Ludwig my horse is exhausted, take him to the stable and make sure he gets fed and watered probably!'

'Yes bruder!' sighed Ludwig grabbing the reins of Prussia's stallion then he looked up at Britain 'Would you like me to take your beautiful horse too?'

'That would be splendid!' smiled Britain he passed the reins of his steed to the boy who began to lead her and Prussia's steed along.

'Do you mind if I join your brother, Gilbert? I would love to get to know him!' said Arthur

'Go ahead!' sighed Gilbert, as he saw Ludwig jump excitedly 'I will just be in the living room until you two finish your little chit chat!'

'We won't be long bruder!' said Ludwig

'Good,' yawned Gilbert 'I need you to get drinks for us soon!'

As Ludwig looked back as Prussia strolled inside, he smiled 'I swear I have seen you before! I know who you are of course, my name is Ludwig and it is an honour to meet you Mr Britain!'

'It's a delight to meet such a charming chap like you!' Britain replied 'Are you a nation too?'

The boy nodded 'My nation name goes by Germany, although I am not an official country yet...' he sighed 'my brother talks about you quite a lot, but his face goes pink every time, it's quite amusing really!' he laughed

'Does he now?' chuckled Britain 'Bless him! Can you tell me anything he said?'

'Well there is only one thing I can really remember...' said Ludwig thinking

'What would that be?' asked Arthur

'A charming fool!' answered Ludwig, giggling slightly

'That's my Gilbert all right!' sighed Britain as they approached the dark stables, where the young boy put the horses to rest and settles them down comfortably for the night.

They left the stables and walked to the grand entrance, Britain looked in awe at the professional architecture that criss-crossed all over the building

'Impressive!' beamed Arthur gazing in awe at the interior of the building

'Isn't it?' said a voice, Britain turned around to see Prussia lurking behind a pillar but then he saw him turn to Germany

'Are you going to get us drinks then?' he asked, raising one eyebrow

'Ja mein bruder...' groaned Ludwig as he walked past the two nations and out of sight

Prussia then dragged Britain through the hall until they arrived to an elegant living room; they both sank into one of the many sofas, then they looked as they saw little Ludwig trot in, carrying two large flagons of beer.

'Your drinks are here!' he announced, he passed one of them to Britain saying 'It's been wonderful to get to know you Britain!'

'Danke Ludwig, it's a pleasure!' winked Britain but Prussia yawned.

'Germany, why don't you play for a little while?'

'Ja!' grinned Ludwig excitedly as he ran to a small box in the room and he pulled out of it a toy train, he began trailing it along the ground making train noises in the process. Arthur and Gilbert looked down at him laughing, hand in hand.

'He is quite cute really!' sighed Prussia, gazing down at his younger brother, 'I did say I always wanted a younger brother after all!'

'You did!' smiled Britain as Prussia nodded

'To be honest I don't know what I would do without the little tyke...'

As midnight came Prussia looked at the large clock on the wall and said 'Ludwig, it is time to march into bed!'

Ludwig groaned wearily 'I'm not sleepy bruder!' the small train still clutched in his hands as Prussia came up to him and picked him up very easily, cradling him in his arms and kissing him softly on the forehead

'You always say that Ludwig but even brave knights like me need their rest from time to time!' he chuckled.

They left the dark living room, walked up the elaborate stairs still hearing the rain pouring down and walked along a smaller corridor when Gilbert pushed open a door and walked through. Arthur could not help but look in fascination at Ludwig's room; he came across a desk where he saw lots of writings and diagrams.

'Your brother is so talented for a young fellow like him!' Arthur said as Gilbert gently lowered Ludwig into the bed, pulled a red blanket over him and gave him a final good night kiss.

'Don't tell him this but sometimes I think he might be smarter than me!' chuckled Gilbert softly as they crept out of the room.

'For once I would have to agree with you on that one!' laughed Britain

'Knock it off Arthur!' sighed Prussia slapping him playfully on the arm but then his fellow nation yawned 'Arthur you look so tired and worn out...'

'I suppose I am, yes!' groaned Arthur wearily, swaying a little on his feet

'Well, why don't you fancy an awesome night in with the awesome me?' winked Prussia who had obviously seen this as some sort of opportunity

'I suppose I have no other opinion!' yawned Britain 'I have travelled a long way and I have to rest my backside somewhere I suppose...'

'That's the spirit!' laughed Prussia, clapping the exhausted Britain on the back, almost knocking him to the ground. But after that Gilbert pushed open a door opposite Ludwig's room and they crept inside, the ceiling was high and the decorations on the walls were elaborate, Arthur sat down on the soft bed as Gilbert changed once again into his white night gown, Britain shortly afterwards did the same before the two nations sprung onto the soft bed.

As they lay they stared into each other's eyes, before Prussia cuddled Britain to his body yet again.

'You are not only a very good kisser but you give excellent cuddles too!' giggled Britain lifting up a hand to run his fingers slowly through Prussia's surprisingly soft hair before kissing him tenderly on the forehead.

Gilbert gave Arthur an affectionate kiss on the lips as a response, he felt Prussia sqeeze him gently before finally resting his head on Arthur's breast and falling asleep. Feeling a small amount of drool through his night garments, Arthur gave Gilbert one last kiss before drifting off to sleep himself.

The morning came, the sun shone brightly and the birds began to sing as the two nations went for a peaceful stroll, alone together in Prussia's enormous and beautiful garden, they walked in silence for a while, just simply listening to the birds chorus before sitting down by a small fountain gazing at their surroundings.

Prussia lifted up a hand and ran it slowly down Britain's face, pushing back his golden hair as he did so, his lips curving slowly into a smile. Britain meanwhile ran a finger up Prussia's neck to underneath his chin, Britain was sure that he could hear Prussia purring slightly, from above Britain leaned in to kiss Prussia, their lips met and for a few minutes they were tied together but then as they slowly broke apart...

'Prussia...' said Britain feebly 'I was wondering...'

'What were you wondering?' asked Prussia, taking one of Britain's hands in both of his

'I was wondering whether you would consider...'

'Yes?' asked Prussia

'I was wondering if you would like... to marry me...'

There was a tense moment of silence as Prussia slackened his grip on Britain and turned away, not looking at him.

'I was just wondering! I'm sorry if I have... shocked you at all!' spluttered Brtitain suddenly going completely red in the face and panicking slightly, for a few seconds he thought Prussia was going to hit him around the face, instead Prussia faced him and said in a firm voice

'Look Britain, it is not as simple as it seems!'

'What do you mean?' gasped Britain

'Don't you see!?' snapped Prussia 'I'm not like you!'

'But we have been perfectly fine lately...' said Britain but Prussia explained

'You may be a gentleman Britain but I am still a knight at heart and don't you forget that!' growled Prussia, prodding Britain in the chest firmly with one finger

'Stop that!' said Britain abruptly slapping Prussia's hand

'Ow!' moaned Prussia 'That hurt you know!'

'Not such a knight now are you, huh?' teased Britain but Prussia grabbed Britain and began to ruffle his hair firmly with his knuckles, a small grin twisting on his face. They laughed for a few seconds before Britain saw Prussia suddenly bow his head, looking rather gloomy.

'I took it too hard, I'm sorry!' he said 'I do love you very much but... I am already really good friends with Russia and...'

'He's not exactly the romantic type though, is he?' said Britain

'I suppose not...' sighed Prussia sadly turning his head away from Britain again but saying 'we can still just be friends I suppose...' but then he began to cry, Britain put one arm round his shoulder, almost in tears himself.

For the rest of the morning the Arthur and Gilbert said nothing to each other.

Britain felt as though his heart had been split in two, 'Would it really be wise to take Prussia's hand? Or would it be a safer option to go back to what I am meant to be, a loner and to just let Prussia and Russia be friends as they please?' but then he thought that maybe Prussia was also torn in two somehow. Britain thought for a while but in the end decided to leave the matter and let time decide for itself...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_'The time was now February 1855; it had been almost a year since Prussia had refused my proposal. However during this time I had much more pressing matters on my mind, because I was involved in a terrible war against Russia in the Crimea and I felt fear for my troops who had to battle through the dreadful Russian winter. During this time I was quite keen to discuss affairs of the war with my brother, Scotland who also had a huge part to play during this struggle as well as paying him a visit.'_

Britain sat in his sitting room by the warm fire, as he felt the heat of the flames warm him up, he thought of the troops back in the Crimea who would probably find it impossible to light a fire at all in the terrible Russian weather.

'Don't they see the obvious?' murmured Arthur unto himself 'I'm sure it is perfectly possible that my troops could probably find great shelter but no, these old fashioned higher class fools are the only ones to get shelter while the rest of my good army has to suffer...' he sighed deeply and looked out of the window where he watched the wind blow wildly, almost rattling the windows as he compared it to the even worse conditions in Russia.

But then Arthur squinted as he saw something rather odd, bobbing in the distance, it looked suspiciously like a bird.

'What on earth is a bird doing out here in this weather?' wondered Arthur as he watched the small creature battle through the gale, he saw it was coming towards him, quickly he opened the window and a familiar yellow bird flew through, as it landed, it shook the rain off its feathers and hopped towards Arthur, a letter clamped in its beak.

'Hello again Gilbird' said Arthur 'what was your master thinking of by sending a small creature like you through this awful wind?' but then the small bird dropped the letter and Arthur picked it up, taking time to read it through.

'Very strange...' he murmured 'but still...' he paced up and down 'why does Prussia want to come all the way over to Britain all of a sudden?' but then an idea popped up in Arthur's head before he began writing a reply back to his friend.

'

'Britain,' mumbled Prussia uncomfortably 'Might I ask why we are in skirts?'

'It's called a kilt,' explained Arthur 'it is a form of traditional Scottish wear, as we are visiting my older brother's homeland we must at least show him some courtesy!'

'Why don't you at least wear pants with these things?' groaned Gilbert 'It is rather uncomfortable down there you know, as well as freezing cold...'

Britain tried desperately to restrain his laughter 'Trust me Prussia it's a lot worse in the summer believe me! That's when the midges come out!'

'Midges?' asked Prussia, confused

'Very nasty little buggers!' laughed Britain as Prussia gulped 'I don't see how my brother manages to get through the summer but anyway...' they continued to walk across the grassy landscape.

'Out of all the places to show me the British countryside, why did you pick Scotland?' asked Prussia furiously as the icy rain began to shower down upon their heads.

'I was keen to visit him anyway and I thought, why not take you along with me?' he laughed again 'But wait until you see my brother!' grinned Britain 'He is normally quite friendly towards the guests and now we are getting along better than we used to, I like to pay him a visit from time to time!' but he added 'Although do I also desire very much to discuss with him some particular international affairs...'

'What are you going to be discussing?' asked Prussia

'What's happening in the Crimea mainly...' sighed Britain 'Trust me though you should have seen my brother on the battlefield, he is fierce and he has scared the living daylights out of the Russians before!' he explained 'Although in the past I still remember the days when I myself underestimated his power...' he grinned feebly before looking over the hill 'Here is our destination!'

'What?' mumbled Prussia who was walking slowly and painstakingly over to Britain who was pointing over at some sort of big building below them.

'Balmoral!' he grinned 'It's the area where I like to settle when I visit my brother; he should be waiting here for us!'

'Thank goodness!' sighed Prussia in relief 'I cannot walk in this thing for much longer...'

Arthur and Gilbert approached a large gate, standing there was a rather rough looking man with flaming ginger hair, he was taller than Britain but he bore the same green eyes and thick eyebrows of his younger brother, he was smoking a pipe and he looked rather relieved when he saw Gilbert and Arthur approach.

'Where have you been Arthur?' growled Scotland in a rather rough accent 'It's about time you turned up!' but then he looked over at Prussia 'It cannot be... the Great Prussia can it?'

'That is me!' grinned Gilbert smugly

'And what a bonny nation you are!' said Scotland happily strolling over to Prussia to pat him on the back, but then Gilbert asked

'But how do you Scots manage to wear these... skirts?'

'Kilts don't you mean!' laughed Scotland loudly 'Aye it's all part of being a strong, tough and brave a society as we are!'

'But it's so itchy!' cringed Prussia

'Are you not meant to be a strong lad Prussia?' asked Scotland, smirking slightly

'Well I suppose it's one of my weak points...' murmured Prussia quietly; this was all too much for Britain who just doubled up with laughter again.

'Well Mr Britain here is ruler of the seas and yet he is probably the worst swimmer I have ever come across!' smirked Prussia jerking his head towards Arthur, then it was his and Scotland's turn to laugh stupidly as Britain put on an extremely dumbfounded expression.

'Ok before Mr Prussia gives away too much information let's get out of this blasted weather and into the warm!' Britain suggested as the rain was beginning to get to him; the other two nations nodded in agreement, Scotland led them on.

Instead of heading towards the castle itself however Scotland led them to a small but pretty little cottage no too far away from it. Scotland opened the door and they walked in, settling into the small living room.

'Feel free to make yourselves at home, I will go and make dinner,' said Scotland walking towards the kitchen 'because if we trusted my dear brother to do any of the cooking it would probably be the last thing you would ever do!'

'Shut up brother!' sighed Arthur

Prussia sniggered loudly at Scotland's words before he said 'So we will discuss affairs at dinner then?'

'Yes!' said Arthur watching his friend curl up with laughter on one of the cosy chairs

'I'm sorry Britain!' giggled Prussia 'But it's funny because it's true!'

'Indeed!' yawned Britain, taking a seat 'Yes my brother can be a real joker towards guests sometimes... but anyway Prussia, could you explain why you wanted to pay me a visit all of a sudden, even though I am currently involved in a war, which you do not happen to be even taking part in?'

'Well...' Prussia grinned weakly, Britain noticed he was blushing 'I have been re-thinking... a certain matter through...'

'What would be that certain matter?' asked Britain leaning towards him as outside, thunder began to rumble

'Well...' sighed Prussia 'I have been reconsidering...'

'Yes?' murmured Britain

'I have been thinking about how I truly feel about you... I mean our way of life may be different but in the way of being great empires...' he stammered '...you and I would achieve really great things together, all the other nations will look up to us and all our enemies will fear us!'

'I was thinking the very same thing Gilbert,' said Arthur crossing his arms 'but yet why did you reject my proposal?'

'I'm sorry Britain…' sighed Prussia '…it was just a shock that's all but yet despite all that I decided to think this matter through more firmly with myself; I mean this idea could really change the world...'

'I love you Prussia,' said Arthur taking one of Gilbert's hands, kissing it and then stroking it 'the reason I also thought of this was so maybe I could help you... particularly after all you have been through! Isn't that what marriage is all about in the end, caring for one another?'

Gilbert just stared at the ground, saying very quietly 'My head tells me that I must stick to my current terms of affairs with Russia without any other interference,' but then Arthur saw him point towards his breast 'my heart... tells me otherwise...'

'What did you choose?' asked Arthur quietly

'It has taken me a long time to decide, at first I thought I should just carry on with my current way of life but yet...there is nothing better than taking a few risks is there?...' at these words, before his eyes, Britain saw the Great Prussia get down on one knee in front of him.

'Britain... will you take my hand in marriage?' Britain saw him reveal a diamond encrusted ring in his hand

It took a long time for Britain to decide in the long silence that followed, but as tears began to fall from his green eyes, he finally spoke

'Prussia... my darling Prussia... yes I shall take your hand in marriage!'

Prussia looks astonished at these words as his eyes too, swam with tears as he took his hands gently in Britain's. A flash of lightning erupted in the sky as the two nations embraced each other, their lips locked once again, as the silent tears of joy fell from their eyes as they kissed.

By the time ten minutes had passed the two nations were on the floor, still holding hands and their eyes still burning with a fiery passion.

Scotland walked into the room, with a surprised expression on his face.

'Dinner...is ready...' he trailed off looking down at the two countries raising an eyebrow 'I didn't give you any drink, how did you end up on the floor exactly?'

Britain and Prussia sat up, Gilbert held out Arthur's hand, upon it, the diamond encrusted ring sparkled. For a few seconds Scotland was completely speechless.

'So this is why you came here?' gasped Scotland to Prussia

'Ja!' grinned Prussia 'Your brother here is quite the charmer!'

'I don't know what to say but... congratulations...' said Scotland, grinning feebly; he then started murmuring to himself as he walked back towards the kitchen 'My brother marrying the Great Prussia... that will be something to tell the family...'

* * *

_History Notes: Balmoral was the place where Princess Victoria and Prince Frederick became engaged in 1855 when he was on a visit. However the engagement did not become public until 1857 when it was announced by Buckingham Palace and the Prussian Court._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'I am delighted to call a toast for the engagement of my little brother, England unto the Great Prussia! Between just us three for now, I wish you both well for the future!' called Scotland, the three nations clinked their glasses together and tasted the scarlet wine, it tasted better than ever.

'Well what can I say?' laughed Prussia 'We started off as simply allies or sometimes even opponents during war time but now...' Gilbert put his arm around Arthur and kissed his cheek.

'Oh Gilbert you silly chap!' blushed Arthur leaning over to kiss Prussia in return

Upon the table was a rather usual looking something that Gilbert eyed with interest

'Scotland?' he asked 'What is this?'

'That would be a haggis my dear lad!' chuckled Scotland as Scotland sliced it and passed a small piece to Prussia who gingerly nibbled it, he did not notice Arthur's silent sniggering behind him

'Well?' grinned Scotland

'It's... good...' grinned Prussia weakly as he slowly swallowed it

'I take it Prussia already has an idea about what is inside it...' whispered Scotland to Arthur as they both began to laugh until...

'So brother...' said Britain changing the subject 'The reason I have come here is so I could discuss to you the events of the Crimea as of yet...'

'Aye...' sighed Scotland '...it's been a tough road, especially for our brave fellows...'

'As much as I hate to admit it I think France is the better off one during this conflict,' sighed Britain sadly 'Seriously, how many more suicidal cavalry charges from our good army do you think it will take for those high class fools to realise their misdeeds?'

'Leaving our troops out to freeze in the cold in the dreadful Russian winter?' laughed Scotland coolly 'Yeah right! But that unfortunate move from the Light Brigade wasn't the only problem, for there is another ongoing problem which seems to crawl over our army like rats...'

'Disease...' sighed Britain

Scotland nodded

'Yet another thing that France has come better prepared for believe it or not...' groaned Arthur.

Scotland and Britain continued to talk into the night as Prussia just listened to their conversation and said nothing.

After the meal feeling rather full, Arthur yawned loudly

'I simply must rest dear brother; it's been a long day!'

'You do that my wee dear brother!' yawned Scotland 'I am just as exhausted as you Arthur...'

'Good night brother!' said Arthur, patting his elder sibling on the back

'And of course I mustn't forget to bid the special guest of the house a bonny night!' laughed Scotland striding over to Prussia

'Gute nacht Scotland!' grinned Gilbert 'I am simply delighted...'

'

'Phew!' sighed Prussia with relief; he was already lying comfortably in the bed and smoking on a cigar, creating small patterns of smoke in the air around him 'Danke Gott I don't have to wear that skirt until tomorrow!'

They both stared out of the window, feeling quite relieved to be inside as the rain outside showed little mercy, splashing the window like showers of bullets, it began to make Arthur feel uneasy somehow

'Whatever is wrong my darling Arthur?' asked Prussia

'I just wish this terrible war was over...' sighed Britain 'I need to confess something...' Gilbert's eyes widened as he listened to Arthur's words

'What would you like to tell me?'

'I was for a time, not much different from you once, Gilbert, I brought many wounds upon myself too... and now I have plunged myself into this terrible conflict...' at that moment Arthur slowly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it slightly, Prussia's mouth fell open as he saw the scar of a large wound upon Britain's shoulder.

'If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to gain such a terrible wound?' said Gilbert aghast

'Do you really want to know?' laughed Arthur grimly 'I took part in the charge of the Light Brigade...'

Prussia gasped 'You...' he quickly sat up

'Yes...' said Arthur 'I normally don't like to mention my part in that blunder but now I have this scar, it may be a memory that will remain impaled upon my very skin forever... the horror... the noise... the dust from the cannons all around me...' several tears fell from his emerald eyes, Gilbert cuddled him, stroking the back of his head.

'Why did you even get yourself and one of my best friends involved in this war anyhow? As much of a warrior as I am, I hate to hear or even to think of stories in which both of my dearest companions get hurt...'

'It's a long story...' sighed Arthur but let's just say, 'If I didn't get involved we probably wouldn't be able to obtain any more of this...' Arthur pulled out from the bedroom drawer, a couple of teabags.

'Of course...' groaned Gilbert 'How could I be so stupid as to not think of that before?'

'Why would I not want to protect access over the black sea to the crowning jewel of my empire, India?' said Britain 'A land of beauty, colour and light...'

'It sounds wonderful...' exclaimed Prussia 'but for an awesome and strong nation like me, I don't need what you seem to need Britain... through years of battle I gained my trophies by glory...'

Arthur chuckled slightly 'With one of the greatest armies on the land, what more could you want?' the nation finished getting changed and he leapt into bed besides Prussia. For a few minutes the two countries seemed calm but then...

'Oh Gott...' murmured Gilbert 'Oh Gott...' he was shaking slightly under the sheets

'What ever is the matter this time Gilbert?' asked Arthur, putting an arm around him

'Arthur... there is something you may need to consider... '

'What are you talking about?' asked Arthur

'Well...' sighed Gilbert 'This was another reason I was so worried before you see...'

'Why didn't you tell me before?' asked Arthur astonished at these words

'I didn't think you would have wanted to be concerned about it...' said Prussia 'but anyway, I was given a deed to carry out...'

'A deed!?' gasped Britain

'Yes...' said Prussia 'A deed I gave unto myself...'

'Big surprise!' yawned Arthur.

'A knight has to accomplish his deed...' said Prussia seriously looking up outside when another bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky '...once he chooses to venture on a quest there is no turning back, even if it may involve... sacrifice...' at that moment Arthur noticed something around Prussia's neck, it was a chain, and dangling upon it was a small iron cross, he picked it up in his palm and kissed it softly 'I dearly hope you understand... mein liebe...'

Britain thought for a moment before saying 'I respect whatever you need to do Gilbert... as I said before I suppose you have your reasons... I mean you have been pretty quiet ever since Waterloo...'

'I suppose I have...' smiled Prussia weakly

'Just remember though Gilbert... I will be around too...only if you need me of course...' Arthur slowly put both his arms around Prussia and lightly kissed him on the side of the neck, Prussia took Britain's hands in his own and kissed the diamond ring upon his finger before quietly saying

'I have a hunch this marriage will not be easy but yet the wise words of my very heart cannot be wrong...' outside the house another bolt of lightning illuminated the room around them, Arthur was still feeling very uneasy from the weather outside, he thought of how much the roar of thunder sounded like the gunfire of the war back in the Crimea, the very sound of the thunder claps sent a chill down his spine.

'I pray I will be able to sleep through this gale...' said Arthur staring through the window 'Sooner or later I must return to the Crimea!' there was a long silence but then Prussia spoke

'Arthur...' said Prussia 'Can I tell you a little secret of mine?'

'I suppose...' grinned Britain weakly

'I used to feel uneasy at night a lot...' admitted Gilbert, blushing slightly '...but when good old Fritz came along things got better for me and...'

'Yes?' asked Arthur

'Well... during times of war when I felt most stressed, Fritz would sometimes actually sit at my bedside until I fell asleep...' he blushed slightly at these words; there was a long silence before Arthur said

'To be honest Gilbert I sometimes wish my bosses would have done the same for me... instead I have to fight my own fight, but then again... I suppose it's all part of being British!' he then began to shed a few more tears 'As a former pirate I should be used to storms, I used to welcome them if anything but since I took part in the charge and received my wound, the roar of thunder is like the roars of the cannons to me...'

Prussia pulled Britain closer to him and gave him a comforting kiss upon his lips 'I pray the war will be over soon enough...'

'Wars I am involved in normally tend to last a long time...' he thought of his long rivalry with France many years before

'Go to sleep Britain, I am beside you tonight...' said Gilbert, kissing Arthur one last time before saying softly '...gute nacht my sweet Arthur...'

'Good night Gilbert...' said Arthur

Britain took a few moments to gaze into the deep depths of Prussia's bright scarlet eyes before his eyelids finally gave up, clutching his lover's hands and slowly falling into a deep sleep at his fiancé's side.

* * *

_History Notes: During the time of the engagement of Princess 'Vicky' and Prince 'Fritz' there was also a major war Europe taking place. Prussia remained neutral during the conflict but Britain was involved and many military blunders occurred within the British army, mainly due to poor leadership and lack of organisation._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_'The terrible war in the Crimea finally ended in the year of 1856 and I sought peace with Russia after the capture of Sevastopol. Mistakes were learned, or were they? Prussia was much more equipped for war than I was and certainly more organised, however this did not bother me so much as I did not desire for any more wars in Europe, I began my time of 'Splendid Isolation' hoping that never again I would have to participate with dark happenings in Europe. _

_But Prussia and I of course had our plans, on the 25th of January 1858 Gilbert and I were finally married, in the beautiful old palace of ST James. You could say it was a reasonably small ceremony, not to mention the fact that it was also a frosty day in January, but even so, for me this was to be one of the happiest moments for me in many years... maybe even in my entire life...'_

Ceremonious music played as the guests marched neatly into the room hand in hand, Arthur and Gilbert leading them on, their noses in the air. Arthur wore a magnificent red and gold uniform that almost glittered, Gilbert wore his most handsome Prussian blue uniform and Britain was intrigued to see that he had decided to comb his usually untidy hair back for the occasion. They strolled into the room until finally they approached the centre where a great crystal chandelier sparkled above their heads.

Britain saw Prussia hold out a hand.

'My Prince...' said Arthur, bowing down, taking Gilbert's hand in both of his own and kissing it softly, Prussia then gently hoisted Britain up with his other hand before their lips met contact but then silence fell.

'I take it we are starting the dance first?' asked Prussia nervously, looking around nervously as the musicians in the stands drew their instruments.

'Just relax my dear Gilbert...' said Arthur 'this is our ceremony after all!' putting a hand onto Gilbert's right shoulder, Gilbert quickly put his hand around Arthur's waist, as the music began to play in a slow but beautiful melody.

Prussia nodded as they slowly danced, around them they could see the other dancers gradually all starting to join in the dance in a domino rhythm. As the music carried on its pace the two lovers stared affectionately into each other's eyes, Britain saw a tender smile spread across Gilbert's lips before he rested his head onto the Prussian's chest. The dancers continued to slowly glide across the floor like birds over the sea. Arthur felt as though Gilbert's arms were indeed like great wings and that he was sheltered comfortably underneath them.

After the dance, Prussia called out loud 'Hey where is the booze?' as many of the other guests around the room cheered their approval

'That's my darling Prussia all right!' sighed Arthur, as the other guests roared with laughter looking around as several waiters at that moment came into the room serving up glasses of red wine all around.

'Brother, darling brother, congratulations!' Arthur saw his elder sibling swaggering towards him in a slightly drunken state being supported by two of Arthur's younger brothers, Ireland, who sported fiery hair like Scotland but was shorter and rather skinny, he was also looking tipsy and beside him was Wales whose hair was more like Arthur's but he was quite shy and he was quieter than his elder brother they did however bear the same green cat like eyes familiar to the family of Britannia.

'Prussia my lad who is the charming fellow during this glorious time?' laughed Scotland clapping Gilbert on the back

'I would normally say me but just for today just out of respect I would have to say your little brother!' he winked in Arthur's direction before going up to him and hugging him tightly

'Because he is too cute for even the king of awesome to resist!' Britain blushed violently as Prussia kissed him on the top of the head as at just that moment two other nations strolled towards them, one was France, laughing haughtily; the other was a cheery and familiar looking, darker skinned nation who waved joyfully as he approached.

'Hon hon hon if it isn't the two lovebirds!' grinned France cheekily

'Well Mr Francypants what an honor!' smirked Gilbert getting out a cigar and blowing a puff of smoke into France's face 'What brings you here exactly?'

'Well unlike you Gilbert I actually assisted Britain during the war in the Crimea zone, thus he invited me!' growled France 'Who sat on their arse in Potsdam?'

'I have my reasons France!' snapped Prussia giving another puff but then Britain came across.

'It's a pleasure to have your company here Francis!' he said standing between the two bickering countries.

'Congratulations Gilbert my old friend, I can't believe you have grown up!' beamed the other nation going up to Gilbert and giving him a tight friendly hug.

'Yes my dear Antonio, I'm a man now!' winked Prussia

'He's the man alright!' winked Scotland

Arthur's eyes rolled in the air as Gilbert and Antonio roared with laughter

'And you Arthur, I'd never thought I would say this but you look pretty dashing!' said Antonio

'I accept your compliments graciously Spain!' grinned Arthur grabbing an empty wine glass and filling it with red wine, around him the other nations around him did the same

'Cheers for a joyous union between Mr Britain and Mr Prussia!' called out Scotland, they all clinked their glasses at the same time and drank but then

'Gilbert look!' said Arthur pointing

'What?' stuttered Gilbert but then his mouth fell open as he saw his younger brother still on the dance floor, waltzing with a small adolescent nation who seemed rather twitchy.

'Aren't they cute!' grinned Spain

'Yes very cute,' sighed Prussia 'some young love going on there?'

Britain shrugged and chuckled 'You just don't know do you?' all the other nations just laughed

'So why did you decide to invite young Italy along?' asked Spain

'He helped me out in my struggle in the Crimea,' smiled Britain proudly 'his part was small but his great duty will never be forgotten of course!'

For a while they watched Germany and Italy dance slowly, until...

'Prussia come outside a second'

'But Britain, won't it be freezing at night? Especially during this time of the year?'

'I promise you it will be fine, trust me!' winked Britain 'Just make sure to wrap up warm!'

'Gilbert don't you want any more drink?' laughed Spain holding out a bottle

'Oh Spain, these two have just been married don't you think they need a bit of privacy?' winked France

'Of course Francypants of course!' grinned Spain weakly, winking back.

Britain and Prussia now wrapped in thick winter coats, strolled outside. It was a fairytale atmosphere, snowflakes rained down on them like petals, the thick white snow crunched beneath their feet as they chased each other playfully like small children, until finally they both collapsed in the snow, laughing, but then Prussia spoke in a gradually more serious tone...

'This marriage is going to be difficult Britain!' he sighed 'I don't know if my people will be just as happy as your folks, I mean did you hear all those Londoners cheering outside the palace?'

'I did!' nodded Britain smiling 'I really do hope we will be able to retain this great friendship between our two homes, as we are the two most important nations, it may be the greatest bond in the world over time.'

'Maybe...' sighed Prussia '...the folks back at home would have preferred me to marry Russia but he's just not...' he paused '...there is a special element to you Britain. I just feel this weird connection between you and I, like some sort of chain, starting from ever since we first met in fact...'

'I had faith in you Prussia,' said Britain 'even back in the old days when I influenced Hanover, I knew I could count on a nation like you to protect it...' he saw Prussia looking up at the stars above.

'Britain!' said Prussia 'Look closely I swear I can see an eagle in the sky!'

Britain looked up, and sure enough in the sky was the strange silhouette of a great eagle, his wings stretched out as he cried into the night.

'The Iron Eagle is soaring over the land of Britannia tonight...' he said looking into the depths of the deep blue blanket above them, dotted with the twinkling stars 'Maybe one day, my love, our dreams will indeed come into being...'

'

'Hon, hon, hon!' chuckled France peering from behind a large window 'True love is something that nobody can miss out upon...'

'Did you just see them skipping around like happy leprechauns?' chuckled Ireland

'Aye!' sighed Scotland 'My brother made a wise choice... I must admit he's so handsome... and so very well toned...'

'I was suspicious something was going on between those two all along...' said Spain

'Me too...' said a voice, Germany closely followed by Italy came over to them

'Big brother France?' asked Italy 'What's going on?'

'Don't worry Italy I'm just admiring the scenery outside...' winked France but then...

'Look, look!' Ireland was pointing to the two figures sitting quite comfortably on the icy ground, they were embracing and kissing passionately under the dark sky

'Will you look at that...' sighed Spain

'Yes...' grinned Scotland 'I never thought my brother would marry especially after your disastrous marriage with my brother all those years back Spain!'

'Shut up Scotland...' sighed Spain 'besides that marriage wasn't even very romantic, we were big rivals back then, my marriage to Austria was more romantic...'

The other countries wolf whistled before there was a long silence but then they all just laughed amongst each other happily as they began grabbing some nearby glasses and pouring out some wine.

'May God bless these two souls...' sighed Italy, looking out past the snow to the newlywed couple outside '...and may he watch over their lands with great dignity...' silence struck the onlooking countries after these words before they slowly raised their glasses of the blood red liquid one last time, in good fortune for the new union of the Lion of the Eagle.

* * *

_History Notes: The beautiful ST James Palace in London was where Princess Victoria and Prince Frederick of Prussia were finally wedded on the 25th of January 1858. The marriage ceremony in this part of the story between these two nations is merely symbolic on this royal union and the mark of a dynastic alliance between the royalties of the two nations._

_Another note: In historical terms there was actually a Russo-Prussian marriage in the year of 1817, hence this links to Prussia and Russia keeping a friendly bond in the early part of the 19th century. However I have personally never really pictured the character, Russia (or Ivan) being a romantic type for some reason..._


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_'It was the autumn of the year 1862. Now Prussia and I had been married for a while, I had a strong dream or a passion that we we finally achieved our position, being seated in elaborate golden thrones on top of the world, that we would rule together, the other nations throwing their hats in the air to us. But it didn't turn out to be as simple as that, in fact whenever I came to Berlin the folks there were more silent in my presence, than they were in the city of London, as a liberal nation in a conservative culture, I did not feel entirely welcome even though I loved Prussia's homeland very dearly...'_

'It's quite quiet back in Berlin don't you think?' asked Britain gazing up at the sky as he trotted his horse onwards through the street of Potsdam

'Ja... my people aren't traditionally accustomed to the liberal ways,' sighed Prussia, who rode along beside him steering his stallion on but then he turned around 'Come on Ludwig hurry up!'

'I'm coming bruder...' said the exhausted young boy trotting behind them upon a small scruffy looking grey pony.

'You'd better get used to riding a pony up to speed Ludwig because sooner or later I'm putting you on a horse! If you want to become a strong and determined soldier like me you are going to have to man up!' Prussia called looking back at Germany

'Ja bruder...' groaned Ludwig as Britain just chuckled.

When they arrived at Prussia's beautiful home Arthur watched Gilbert and Ludwig play fighting with swords in the garden.

'One two one two one two...' Prussia instructed to the young boy who desperately tried to copy his elder brother's swift, sharp movements with the blade. Britain watched them for a few moments before gazing into the depths of the pond he was sitting by and taking interest in a small green frog swimming below the reeds.

'One two one two one two...' Prussia kept repeating as the swords continued to clash with each other, Britain just continued to watch the small amphibian until it settled croaking on a lily pad.

'Britain?' Arthur looked around as he felt Gilbert put a hand upon his shoulder 'Are you ok? You have been a little down lately... have you caught cold or something?' he looked worried

'It's nothing Gilbert, really...' chuckled Britain weakly 'Really it's nothing at all!'

Outside the evening sky was tinged with red and a fiery orange and the sounds of crows could be heard as they took flight, flapping in circles around the house. Arthur and Ludwig sat perched on the bed just watching the fading sun, Gilbert was currently bathing.

'Oh Arthur...' sighed the young boy 'I don't know what to think of myself sometimes... bruder and cousin Austria talk about me all the time... but yet as far as I know I have no real qualities of a country... I'm just a boy after all...' Arthur gently picked up the young boy and sat him on his lap before hugging him gently.

'Ludwig you are a very bright chap, you prize qualities that a great and strong nation would so very much desire!'

'Big brother Gilbert doesn't care about that though,' grumbled Germany 'all he cares about is making me as fit for battle as possible!'

'Ludwig my dear, he's only worried for you that's all,' smiled Britain looking down into the boys blue eyes '...he really does love you very much!' There was silence for a moment and then Ludwig explained very quietly, tears welling up in his eyes

'It was around fifty years ago when I first discovered him, he was covered in blood... I thought he was dead at first, but then I saw him breathing, so I remained by his side until Napoleon's forces came and occupied our lands... during those times I was all he got...' he cried quietly into Britain's shirt for a few minutes, before Arthur stroked his head and said

'When I first knew Prussia, he put himself through so much trouble and pain that I thought his life was limited...' he sighed 'we are both very different nations but then one day... after a long period of time of course we just... it just happened, even though I had never considered myself a lover previously...' he blushed at these words, for about a minute Arthur and Ludwig just laughed with each other but then

'How about you march off to bed, Ludwig!' came a voice from the door; Prussia was standing there, wearing a white bathing gown.

'Yes bruder of course!' grinned Germany weakly 'Good night Arthur, good night bruder!'

'Sweet dreams Ludwig!' called Britain before the young boy strolled out of the room, the moment he left Gilbert very slowly closed the door and looked into Arthur's eyes.

'I hope Ludwig hasn't been too much trouble...' he said

'Of course not!' chuckled Britain 'He is almost like the son I never had.'

'We are just like one big family,' sighed Prussia looking out through the window, the night had come and the stars had began to awaken but then he looked over at Britain who gazed through the window sadly, a single tear fell from his eye.

'Arthur whatever is the matter with you?' asked Prussia, Britain turned around, Prussia was comfortably reclining in the bed.

'I just wanted to say I...' words seemed to fail Arthur as he sat by Gilbert's side 'Oh don't you know Gilbert?!' snarled Arthur ' I...I...I'm just not sure if I feel completely welcome here...'

'But Britain... are we not married?' gasped Prussia

'I just thought after our marriage we will be truly united and that we would be able to build strong ties between London and Berlin but yet I cannot help but feel that our ways are different... our culture... our ways of running a country...'

Prussia fell silent for a few seconds and gazed out of the open window before saying

'I love you Arthur...' he said '...but as I warned you before...my folks... sometimes find it difficult to get adjust to new circumstances...'

After a moment of quietness Britain said softly 'Your land is glorious Prussia, when I visit Potsdam I like to picture myself as one of the great Prussian kings sitting upon a throne gazing out at his great kingdom...' he bowed his head 'I have been wondering Gilbert... if maybe one day...we could take our plans further to benefit the future... '

'What do you desire mein liebe?' asked Prussia as he gently placed one of his hands over Britain's heart.

'Our own Empire,' smiled Britain as he began to slowly stroke Prussia's bare chest with the back of his hand 'we shall rule an entire quarter of the world, we shall possess the world's greatest army and navy, together we shall hold the globe in our hands and the people will cry out with joy 'All hail to the almighty Anglo-Prussian empire!' at these words Arthur and Gilbert just laughed loudly until Gilbert's face gradually fell.

'It all sounds... so very intriguing ...' said Prussia '...but I am already involved in troubles of my own, Britain, and as great as your plan seems I don't know if my people will be able to face such a prospect...' he stared sadly out of the window

At these words Arthur squeezed Gilbert affectionately before saying, now stroking the back of Gilbert's soft hair 'Only God will be able to predict the future, Gilbert, but yet the future may in time to come may yet bring great things...'

A few minutes later Britain, in his white gown was snuggling happily next to Prussia, both of them were holding wine glasses.

'So what now?' asked Britain grinning as he looked into Prussia's eyes

'I shall show you the most beautiful part of my home tomorrow...' said Prussia winking

'You will?' replied Arthur

'Of course!' laughed Gilbert before he noticed Britain, picking up a small box and pulling out a small something that he lit up

'Have a cigarette Gilbert; it is exceptionally good for the nerves...particularly before the dawn of battle...'

'Why certainly Arthur!' smiled Gilbert as he took a cigarette too 'Tell me where did you get the idea for such a thing when you already have cigars?'

'Well...' giggled Britain '...if there was one good thing that came from my struggle in the Crimea it was this. My friends in the British army and I noticed the intriguing manner in which the Turks smoked their tobacco, and... well it should be pretty obvious to you... less weight to carry to war and so forth...'

'You're cleverer than I expected Arthur...' chuckled Gilbert

'Trust me!' laughed Arthur 'Ever since the beautiful Queen Victoria took the throne, the British way of mind has become much more complex...'

Prussia tried desperately not to roar with laughter at those words 'Sorry Arthur... sorry...' sniggered Gilbert

'I could see that coming anyway, Gilbert...' said Arthur coolly.

The following morning came the autumn sun sparkled over Potsdam as the two men walked side by side together amongst the golden trees.

'Here we are Britain!' announced Prussia proudly 'Sanssouci Park!'

'It's beautiful...' sighed Britain, awestruck at the green landscape as the warm breeze swept over him.

'Old Fritz loved it here,' murmured Prussia 'he appreciated all the different cultures Roman, Greek, Chinese... during times of peace we often strolled here, we were just like father and son ...' he sighed 'If only he could see us now...'

'You and Fritz, Gilbert...' chuckled Britain 'Have any of your other bosses matched up to his expectations?'

Prussia shrugged 'I suppose old Mr Bismarck might, but him and my current boss King William argue like an old married couple so I can never find it exactly clear what they may be discussing...'

'Of course... Bismarck...' frowned Britain

'Bismarck may be inpatient with me at times but I must say he is exceedingly intelligent so I think in my current circumstances I have to trust him...' Britain noticed at these words he gazed at his younger brother who was currently happily running and giggling through the golden leaves that had parted company from the tall trees above.

'Is this... does this... destiny have something to do with your brother?' gasped Arthur

'It has everything to do with my brother...' said Prussia quietly; the two nations abruptly fell silent as only the breeze and little Ludwig's distant laughs could be heard.

The couple walked on without another word. Until they arrived near a small lake where Gilbert lay down amongst the grass looking up to the sky, Arthur lay down besides his lover as they watched Ludwig paddling in the pool still laughing hysterically, kicking up water until Prussia stretched on the grass began to slowly doze off.

Britain watched the crisp leaves from the surrounding trees gently fall some fell upon the couple while more landed neatly upon the pearly water below, floating like tiny boats upon the surface.

Arthur did not know why this suddenly occurred to him but he focused on the leaves upon the water, screwing up all his concentration, very slowly the leaves began to move together slowly forming a very tiny vessel in the water. Still concentrating he made the small ship turn at his will, he then watched it drift for a few minutes until he screwed up his concentration yet again so the ship slowly became the form of a tiny orange and gold bird which fluttered around for a few moments. Ludwig looked up at the bird, squealed excitedly and chased it until it decided to perch comfortably on Gilbert's stomach.

'Gilbird stop that...' giggled Prussia in a muffled voice, half immersed in a peaceful nap, Britain began sniggering loudly, Prussia opened one eye to see the bird fluttering it's tiny wings on his belly, until it took flight again and began circling around their heads.

'Mein Gott, Arthur! Is that... magic?!' cried Gilbert looking gob smacked.

'I haven't done that in ages!' sighed Arthur looking up at his creation 'Yet this time I just couldn't resist...'

'I guess I underestimated you Britain...' said Prussia, looking into Britain's eyes seriously 'I never dreamed that you were a sorcerer...' Arthur chuckled

'But alas my darling Gilbert I can't do anything much more than that... ' he laughed weakly, his expression becoming darker 'I cannot wield it to win a war or to bring back the dead...' he looked sadly at the ground '...believe me Prussia I would have given anything to reverse my stupidity in the Crimea region... but the problem is, in this cruel reality the past can never be changed...'

'But as you told me before Britain...no one is certain what the future will bring...' said Prussia before he added with a lustful look in his eyes '...yet for the future there is... hope...' he reached into his shirt and pulled out the tiny iron cross, he entwined the chain between his long fingers and put his hands together as though he was in prayer 'There shall be hope through blood and iron...'

Arthur suddenly felt a small cold sensation in the pit of his stomach at these words but he said nothing, he just turned to stare at the crystal body of water in front of him.

_'I suppose I had overestimated myself when it came to our marriage, rather than feeling at home I felt more like an outcast. Despite our love I felt cast away still further and as time past I felt a chill between our bond. However I not considered the fact that something much worse, waiting in the shadows, was yet to unfold...'_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_'In the year of 1863 trouble occurred when the chancellor of Prussia, Otto Von Bismarck caused an outrage amongst many of the great nations when he wanted to assist Russia with military support to suppress a revolt that had begun in Poland, but that was only a spark compared with what was to come the following year. Prussia's eyes had become fixed towards the duchy of Schleswig Holstein, which contained German speaking people but was controlled by Denmark. Quite naturally the two empires neighbouring Denmark, Prussia and also Austria saw this as the ultimate opportunity...'_

In the streets of Potsdam, the thunder growled like a great beast in the sky.

Two men were circling each other like angry tom cats preparing to pounce.

'Look Gilbert this cannot go on...' growled Arthur

'Britain...I... I...' words failed the Prussian as Britain slowly advanced upon him, he was a quite small man but Gilbert could not help but feel intimidated as he saw the anger of the great cat in his fellow nation's emerald eyes, gazing at him as though he was an unwary hyena who had got too close to the lion's hunk of juicy meat.

'Gilbert!' roared Arthur 'We agreed to marriage to avoid precisely this! We made a commitment so you would stay out of trouble and to not bring anymore suffering onto yourself! I tried to help you Prussia but all you did was ending up stabbing me in the back!'

'Listen to me Arthur!' snapped Prussia 'Didn't I say that this destiny of mine may involve some sacrifice?'

'Yes you did...' hissed Arthur softy 'But I didn't even dream of the idea you would be so cruel as to spill innocent as well as noble blood!?'

'Look who's talking!' laughed Gilbert coolly 'After all that blood you spilled to gain your great empire!'

Britain was speechless for a few seconds before he finally burst out 'You're a... barbarian!'

'You don't understand!' said Prussia 'I have to do this for it is my fate!'

'Your fate!?' laughed Britain sarcastically 'Joining forces with your traditional enemy behind my back? After all I have done?!'

'You don't understand!' spat Prussia 'You never have!'

'Do you think I don't understand Gilbert?' snarled Britain 'Listen to me Gilbert!If you carry on like this I shall declare war!' but Prussia just laughed

'Your small army against my 1 million? You wouldn't dare!'

'Oh yes I would! Just you watch me Prussia...' said Britain in a deadly whisper before he stormed out of the room, for a small nation the sound of the slamming door went off like a cannon blast and two painful minutes later Gilbert heard the trotting of horses feet leaving his home.

Prussia sank onto his knees as he cried angry scorching hot tears, his face in his hands.

'Mein Gott, what am I doing with myself...' he sobbed to himself, but then Gilbert heard something that sounded like a muffled whimpering noise coming from upstairs. Attempting to wipe away the tears off his face, Gilbert carefully got to his feet and walked slowly upstairs until he approached the room of his younger brother, very gently he knocked on the door.

'Ludwig...' he murmured 'come out of there... it's me... it's Gilbert...'

'Go away!' cried a voice from inside, but Gilbert did not listen, he very slowly opened the door.

Germany was lying on his side, gripping his knees to his chest on his bed, his back facing Gilbert, who very slowly moved over to his younger brother and began to stroke his hair very softly, nobody said anything until Ludwig muttered

'If you two are supposed to be married, why have you been doing nothing but arguing lately?'

'Ludwig, it's difficult for even me to understand but I simply must trust Bismarck's words...' murmured Prussia 'It's for our own good...'

'That's why you have been training me intensely isn't it?' snapped Ludwig 'You just want me to become a killer like you!'

'Ludwig it's not like that...' said Gilbert desperately trying to reassure his little brother but Germany shook him off

'You only care about yourself!' yelled Germany as angry tears broke in his eyes before he sobbed into his pillow; Gilbert gave up and slowly turned to leave the room but before he left

'You are my little brother Ludwig and I love you... don't you forget that...' he said quietly as he left the room with his head bowed before kicking the door to his bedroom open where he collapsed onto the bed. With one eye he looked over at the pillow where Arthur usually liked to sleep when he visited Potsdam, Prussia picked up the pillow and cuddled it before looking up to face the window where he watched a group of black crows slowly circling around the house in the grey sky which was very slowly turning into a dark shade of black.

For a few minutes Prussia lay in the bed, breathing heavily and letting his pearly tears fall like raindrops into the sheets.

'I might as well just go to bed...' he sighed to himself croakily heaving himself up to change.

In his ghost-like dressing gown Prussia pulled out the small iron cross and knelt beside his bed in prayer.

'My God...' he said softly 'in your graciousness, may you lend me guidance, may you lend me the strength for the greater good and...' his voice became dryer '...may you in your goodness forgive me for the blood I may yet have to spill to achieve my quest...' he thought for a few seconds before saying '...and please almighty God, watch over Ludwig, keep him safe, make sure no trouble comes unto him. Amen.'

Curled up like a cat Prussia was about to smoke his final cigar of the day until a faint knock came from the door

'Come in...' groaned Prussia as he rolled over to face the window

'Bruder... I'm sorry...' choked Germany through tears

Prussia rolled over again to face his younger brother

'Jump up Ludwig!' he yawned as Ludwig clawed his way onto the bed to snuggle up to his elder sibling

'Germany...' said Prussia in a fatherly tone of voice '...you must understand why I am doing this don't you?'

The small boy nodded as he buried his tear streaked face into his brother's night garments

'I think I had a general idea brother...' replied Ludwig's muffled voice

'Of course you do, being the intelligent nation you are!' sighed Gilbert rolling his eyes towards the ceiling and smiling slightly 'What has brought you here anyway?'

'I wanted to ask you a question...' explained Ludwig

'Ask away my dear brother...' grinned Gilbert

'Prussia...' whispered Germany nervously '...can nations... die?'

'What makes you say that?' gasped Prussia staring into the boy's eyes

'I'm worried about you... that's all...' sniffed Germany 'I mean when Holy Rome said he was going somewhere all those years back, he said he would one day see me again, but he never returned... I'm worried if you put yourself through so much, like your older brother before, the same thing will happen to you...'

Petting his brother's head affectionately, he explained 'It has to be a very special circumstance to kill a country, Ludwig, I have gained deep wounds in many battles, but yet I'm still here!'

'You will be here forever won't you?' asked Ludwig, still looking nervous but Prussia just chuckled

'Don't you worry, little brother I promise you everything will turn out for the better and as for me, this eagle will be soaring in the sky for many generations to come!'

Ludwig smiled but he asked yet another question 'Will Arthur come back?'

'In due time I suppose...' said Gilbert feebly 'We are still married after all and after knowing him for about one hundred years...' he paused 'between you and me, for standing on top of the world he never admits this... but he is one of the most predictable countries I have ever known!'

At these words the two brothers roared with laughter for a few moments before Gilbert told Ludwig in a more serious tone

'My mission will be tough Ludwig, but soon you'll understand and I'm sure Arthur will understand eventually...'

_'Back at my home in London, my conscience told me I should go to Denmark's aid, however at this point in I had still not forgotten my traumas from recent years, the scar on my shoulder for my unfortunate blunder which was still as prominent as ever had proven that...'_

_'Don't do anything stupid Britain, you are perfectly fine in your safe comfy den, you are in Spendid Isolation for a reason after all...'_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_'I decided to stick to my plan of Splendid Isolation. After much bitter fighting, Denmark, who had no allies was forced to surrender the area of Schleswig Holstein to the two kingdoms. Although Austria and Prussia had strangely teamed up, their rivalry it seemed remained unchanged as Prussia who only had the procession of Schleswig also instinctively wanted the duchy of Holstein, alas the two nations went to war in the year of 1866, Prussia crushed Austria quickly in a matter of seven weeks. Not only did Austria lose Holstein he had finally lost his influence over Germany, for him it was a heavy blow, whilst Prussia seized control over many of the German regions. I was glad in the end I had not become involved in the brutal struggle. However after the wars I saw Prussia as less of a threat, he was like the keystone holding up the European bridge, keeping my traditional rivals Russia and France at bay...' __  
_

The year was 1867, Britain was hosting a small family reunion in his garden with his three brothers, it was late spring, the birds sung merry songs in the sky and butterflies and bees were circling around the multicoloured flowers.

Scotland and Ireland were scrolling down a huge newspaper whilst Wales in a more dreamy state of mind reclined in his chair, Britain meanwhile was busy buttering some scones and sipping from a mug of steaming hot tea, stroking the ears of his big pet tom cat who sat on his lap, happily purring and grooming his paws.

'I say!' he sighed happily 'What a splendid afternoon for our little get together!' at these words; Britain did not notice Ireland tutting irritably under his breath slightly.

'God has blessed us!' said Wales happily enjoying the warm aroma around him as he rested his arms behind his head.

'It's a bonny day indeed...' exclaimed Scotland '...although I'm not so used to the butterflies myself... the midges help the good brave Scots to adapt, even if the biters are a bloody nuisance sometimes!'

'You're insane elder brother... you know that right?!' laughed Britain as he picked up a newspaper himself, but just as he was about to read he suddenly heard a distant ring coming from the front door.

'Who possibly needs me during this time?' yawned Britain as he slowly stepped out of his chair 'I'll be back in two minutes!' he called to his brothers. As he strolled to the door, his tabby cat followed him, meowing excitedly, the three siblings laughed quietly amongst each other out of their brother's hearing range.

'Honestly Wellington why do you always meow like that for everything?' chuckled Arthur to the cat as he approached the front door and opened it

'Arthur...' the man stuttered

'Gilbert...' groaned Arthur 'I was in the middle of a family reunion!' but being a gentleman he opened the door gladly for him anyway. The moment Prussia had stepped into the room; Wellington began circling around Prussia's feet, still emitting his rumbling purrs.

'I take it you're a cat person?' asked Prussia bending down to stroke under the cat's chin

'Oh yes!' blushed Arthur 'I love cats! They just have that sort of mysterious charm around them that I appreciate... I don't know if dogs are such a suitable pet for my quiet lifestyle...'

'I'm a dog person myself...' explained Prussia '...I have never really understood cats... although your feline seems friendly enough!' the cat continued to rub his body affectionately against Prussia's legs before Britain pointed to one of the couches

'Go on Gilbert take a seat!' he indicated

'Not before I...' winked Gilbert and slowly he strode towards Arthur and kissed him before they embraced, when they finally let go they both collapsed in one of the huge comfy sofas, Arthur was the first to speak.

'I'm sorry I... suppose I over exaggerated... I...' he sighed deeply

'It's ok, Britain, I knew you would understand one day...' said Prussia 'It's been rough on the road for me you know...'

'Yes...' nodded Arthur '...besides... I should be much more concerned about the position of France...'

'I am too...' sighed Prussia '...that's why I am here, Britain. Louis Napoleon may not be his uncle but he certainly shares his enthusiasm...'

'What do you want me to do exactly?' asked Arthur frowning slightly

'Well Russia has requested that the great powers hold a meeting to discuss this little muddle in Luxembourg... he too has grown rather concerned lately...'

'I'm sure that can be arranged,' said Britain 'I hear France is trying to buy Luxembourg from the Netherlands am I correct?!'

Prussia nodded and pleaded 'We just cannot afford that to happen, the Dutch must maintain ownership over Luxembourg otherwise the French will have an advantage over us!' then he added 'A garrison of mine are currently stationed within the city, if France decides to make a move they will be ready.'

'I see...' considered Britain coolly '...very well, we shall all arrange a meeting here in London later this month, tell Russia I approve his plans, I would much rather have this dispute sorted out on peaceful terms rather than having to revolve around war for absolutly everything...'

'It's settled then!' yawned Gilbert stretching noisily and lying back

'But Prussia...' asked Britain '...why did you travel all the way to London just to pass on that message? I simply must insist that you rest here!'

'I've just missed being in your presence...' said Prussia in a quiet voice '...in my years at war, it may not seem like it to some but deep down I have really missed you... I agreed to marry you, we are supposed to be together...'

'Really Gilbert , I must say I have sorely missed having your delightful company here too...' said Britain taking Prussia's hand in both of his own 'I have had barely anyone to talk to lately... I must admit, it does get lonely, even my own brothers seem distant from me..'

Prussia said nothing as he looked up at the ceiling sadly, ages seemed to pass until he changed the subject

'Arthur, did you know that my cousin is getting married?'

'Austria?' asked Britain

Prussia nodded 'He is being wedded to none other than the beautiful Miss Hungary!' he uttered a cold laugh at these words

'Were you invited by any chance?' asked Britain

'I was...' said Prussia '...but between you and me... I would much rather be here with you and your family... particularly after Austria claimed he was too sick to attend our ceremony!' he coughed abruptly

'Oh Gilbert you can be so sweet sometimes...' laughed Arthur pinching Prussia's cheek, '...you really have no idea...' before he asked another question 'But who is looking after Ludwig in your absence?'

'He's grown since you last met him Britain!' chuckled Prussia 'But whilst I am gone, good Old Mr Bismarck is taking care of him as we speak!'

'He's probably teaching him how to duel as we speak...' murmured Britain

'What did you say?!' asked Prussia raising an eyebrow

'Nothing, nothing!' laughed Arthur weakly.

'So... you are having a little reunion I take it?' said Prussia moving on to another topic.

'Indeed!' smiled Britain 'Come at once to my garden and sit amongst us, you look utterly tired my darling!'

Prussia agreed and together they walked side by side out into the garden where the three brothers were waiting.

'Prussia my lad, what be you to come on this fine day!' bellowed Scotland as he strutted towards Gilbert, shaking his hands before giving him a bone crushing hug.

'Scotland, brother you are suffocating our poor guest!' chuckled Ireland as he sprang to his feet to greet Prussia, shaking his hand enthusiasticly before Wales got out of his chair to greet the nation too

'Shall I play a song for thee, great Prussia, returning from thy great battles?' he chanted, as he brandished a small fiddle in his hand

'That would be splendid!' grinned Gilbert, wondering whether Wales had a little too much to drink, he sat down wearily, pouring himself a a cup of tea, and taking off his jacket. Feeling the spring breeze flow past his ears as Wales played a slow soothing melody Prussia said happily

'Sometimes I dream that I could live here in your green lands...' Arthur looked up in astonishment as Prussia smiled 'I cannot feel more welcome here...' he gazed into the sky '... once my destiny is fulfilled and when my people see some logic, I can truly sleep, then we can walk together across the pastures looking over your many great hills, watching the birds take flight over the forests...'

Arthur strode forward to Gilbert and kissed him softly on the nose 'I can guarantee you peace in the end my sweet Prussia...' he said softly before taking a seat besides him, careless that the three brothers were watching.

'Then they can help me find the Loch Ness monster!' winked Scotland to the two younger siblings as they watched the blue sky slowly turning pink and the couple became increasingly silhouetted as the day drew to a close.

_'As I along with the other great powers were keen for war to be avoided, a meeting was to be called in London. It was a success, Luxembourg would remain neutral but that would also mean the Prussian troops would be withdrawn. Tensions at first seemed to be settled, however my hopes were diminished, after a series of disputes between France and Prussia, as well as some sneaky but clever tactics made by Bismarck, the two countries finally declared war and Prussia was keen to unleash his wrath upon the nephew of the man who had caused him so much pain around fifty years before.'_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_'Prussia succeeded, the Franco Prussian war came to an end with the exile of Louis Napoleon and the proclamation of a new German empire. The following years passed with few troubles on my behalf in Europe, however Prussia was anxious, forced to sacrifice the area of Alsace Lorraine to his nemesis, France was keen to have revenge and Prussia became desperate to keep the position of his long term rival in check by keeping him isolated. However on the bright side, good news came to me one sunny spring morning in the year of 1888...'_

Arthur sat quietly in his bed, the sun streaming through his window, reading a large newspaper whilst his beloved cat, Wellington was curled up on his lap, making his deep rumbling purring noises as the sun beams shone onto his stripy coat.

Arthur had just finished skimming through the many various adverts until he spotted something that caused him to punch his fist in the air and poor Wellington to leap up in shock but then he read out with glee.

'Check this out Wellington! Prussia has a liberal king on the throne now!' at these words the cat simply just approached Arthur and gave him a lick on the cheek before stretching and rubbing his tiger-like body against his owner's face.

'It's astonishing I know!' sighed Britain happily reclining and taking a cigarette from his bedside table

The cat meowed loudly at Britain's words

'I swear you can talk Wellington!' laughed Arthur tickling the cat's chin.

Naturally Arthur wanted to travel to Germany as soon as he could, now a liberal king was on the throne there was now surely a possibility he would seem as less of an outcast by it's inhabitants.

In Germany Arthur and Gilbert were walking side by side holding hands as they strode past the pink blossoming trees in Sanssouci Park, it was a beautiful day, the sun blazed through the branches and the air was warm. Through the trees a young boy was laughing as a large grey German shepherd puppy chased him, barking wildly.

'Yes the day has come at last, I, the Great Prussia has now a liberal king seated on the throne, fancy that!' he laughed scratching the back of his head 'You know what... I have been thinking...'

'What have you been thinking my dear Prussia?' asked Arthur

'Well...' chuckled Gilbert nervously '... I want to become more like you Britain... so I can rest and only worry about the problems within the Reich... and...' Prussia looked down at the grass before Britain patted him on the shoulder saying light heartedly

'Prussia I simply couldn't be more delighted!'

'Of course completing my quest had its costs... I have sacrificed my status as an official country, that position goes to Ludwig now... I'm merely just another state now...' he sighed

'You have done your part Prussia!' smiled Britain 'I'm sure Old Fritz will be just as thrilled as I am!'

'I suppose so...' murmured Gilbert '...but I spilled so much good blood on my part, but then again, war is war...' he hung his head and crossed his arms tightly over his chest as though he had suddenly caught a chill.

'Seriously Prussia at least you did not spill blood in vain, I was a hypocrite, as many wars I have been involved in lately have seen loss of life due to silly little mistakes my army has made, but alas this is why my fighting days in Europe have come to a close and now you are looking towards a similar future. I am looking forward to many wondrous years of retirement with my love at my side...'

The two nations strolled on until they approached the familiar small lake, when Germany kicked off his shoes and ran into the water, the dog splashing happily around him. Laughing, Prussia pulled off his shirt over his head, rolled up his trousers to his knees and grabbed a large stick from the bank. Britain, sitting by the lakeside chuckled as Gilbert ran into the water and threw the stick, as he did so; Britain noticed when he saw the pale white skin on his back, that he had gained yet more scars from his more recent conflicts.

Ludwig was caught by surprise as Gilbert lifted up the boy with ease, spun him round and kissed him, before the dog came back, the stick held aloft in his jaws, his tail wagging as he bounced around the two brothers. Britain meanwhile reclined comfortably in the grass, smiling.

'Splendid!' he simply said as he watched the two brothers frolic in the water; this was just what Britain had wanted for all those long years.

Later that evening Prussia was sitting by the window, smoking a cigarette as Britain sat on the bed reading a long passage from a rather large book

'Isn't the sunset beautiful Arthur...' said Prussia dreamily ... all the colours of passion weaved into one great blanket covering us...'

'Indeed...' said Arthur as he himself looked out of the window gazing for a few moments at the painted sky 'I'm exhausted Gilbert, I am tired from my travels, I really must insist on going to bed!' he yawned

'You know what Arthur I think I will too!' smiled Gilbert, Britain nodded and the two nations stripped off their sweaty garments before leaping into the bed and causing feathers from the fluffy white pillows to fly in the air.

'Whoops…' murmured Arthur but then the two countries suddenly giggled amongst themselves before cuddling each other tenderly, taking in each other's scent, and the golden sunset bouncing off their skin.

Prussia emitted his distinctive purring noise as Britain kissed him slowly on the lips, savouring the moment before he slowly moved down, kissing his neck and chest, before he rested his head there, closing his eyes as though the sound of Gilbert's heartbeat was like a sort of lullaby to him. At the same time Britain felt Prussia's muscular arms wrap slowly around his body like vines as Gilbert's surprisingly soft hands ran smoothly down his back. Britain reached up a head to pet the side of Prussia's face as they then lay forehead to forehead breathing deeply, Prussia stroking Britain's hair.

'I cannot wait to go on many great adventures in your land Arthur…' whispered Prussia kissing Britain on the cheek

'We could go and find that Loch Ness monster!' winked Britain

'I would like to go strolling on a beach by the sea myself…' sighed Prussia dreamily 'I don't often get the chance to just sit back on the sandy shores and listen to the sound of the sea…'

'To be honest Gilbert… some day rather than seeing the sea from a rocking boat I just want to lie back on the sand too, with the music of the great ocean in my ears…' said Arthur.

The sky outside began to turn dark and the room was slowly turning to black, however in the shadows Britain noticed a new kind of glint in Prussia's eyes, at that moment Arthur felt a certain excitement as he had never felt before. He smiled as he listened to Prussia purring noisily besides him, before the bodies of the two nations wrapped around each other, as they swam together into the depths of the soft white sheets.

It seemed to reach the peak, all was well, after over a hundred years of a teetering relationship, it seemed as though peace and trust bloomed in the air around the two lovers as they lay together, side by side, the ruby eyes gazing into the emerald.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_'I had been waiting for a long time, for this moment of silence, a moment in which we could travel, laugh and rest in my land and also in Prussia's. I hoped to embark on many great adventures with Prussia at my side, and I dreamed days of peace, glory and triumph. However there was a flaw in my plan, as the new king, Frederick the Third was ill... very ill...'_

Summer had come, but today it had decided to rain, large water droplets splashed relentlessly into Arthur's hair as the blue sky was slowly turning to grey.

Turning towards the all too familiar door Britain knocked, it creaked opened slowly

'May I enter?' asked Britain politely

'Ja!' said the blond boy as he bowed respectfully, Britain walked in. Germany had grown quite considerably taller, his complexion was very handsome and he was starting to develop a strong build that was not too dissimilar to his elder brother, although he still had an air of childhood innocence around his face.

'I see your brother's good training has paid you off!' grinned Britain

'Yes!' said Ludwig proudly, puffing out his chest in the way Prussia so often did when expressing his pride

'Speaking of your brother how has he been lately?'

'Oh...' exasperated Ludwig sadly '...he's been a bit off colour lately...'

'Is he ill?' asked Arthur, worrying slightly

'I don't think so...' replied Ludwig, shaking his head '... he has just been a little irritable for the last two weeks... whenever I tried to talk to him he told me to leave him alone! He's frustrated about something but I'm not sure what!'

'Where is he at the moment? Is he available to talk?'

'I know you want to visit my brother but...' Ludwig stuttered '... he had to go somewhere...'

'Where?' asked Britain, but the boy shrugged

'The moment he got the note this morning he just rushed out of the door without saying a word,' he sighed 'As the leading state of the Reich he is often very busy, so until you arrived I have been on my own for around three hours. I'm simply delighted you turned up on our doorstep and you can give bruder a surprise when he returns!' he laughed heartily

'I suppose I could yes...' murmured Britain as he sat down in the warm living room, getting out his comforting pipe, Ludwig sat next to him.

After what seemed like an age a distant knocking could be heard, Britain and Germany got up abruptly and strode with haste to the door, when they reached it, Ludwig carefully opened it and his elder brother strolled into the room slowly, sweat and rainwater trickling down his pale face. Britain could tell by Prussia's solemn, grim expression that something was wrong.

'Gilbert?' murmured Arthur

'Oh... hello Britain...' grinned Prussia weakly before he rounded on Ludwig

'Germany it is very late, I must insist you go to bed immediately! I shall explain it all to you in the morning...'

'Yes of course bruder...' whimpered Germany, backing off and treading upstairs.

When Prussia had whisked his younger brother up to bed, Britain followed him into the living room, dread crept up upon him before the two countries were seated in the living room

'Prussia, my dear do tell me what has happened?' exaggerated Arthur as he wrapped an arm around Gilbert's broad back

'The King is dead!' Prussia told Britain in a dark tone of voice

'Dead?' gasped Britain 'I was hoping...'

'The disease overcame him, he was dying when he got onto the throne...' explained Prussia

Britain bowed his head, he had known that the king was ill but then again he had believed or at least hoped he would recover

'Poor chap...' sighed Arthur 'Not only was he decent, but he was a man with many great ideals... and he only ruled for 99 days, he was snatched away, taken at his prime...'

Prussia nodded 'I suppose that's just life, first it's there and when you reach the pinnacle, some evil threatens, in this case illness, to cast you away from the world.'

Britain could not agree more with Prussia's words, minutes of silence passed as Arthur dabbed his eyes slightly with his handkerchief and accepted the tragedy, slowly he got up and spoke 'But... with him gone, who is taking the crown?' he asked

'The King's son, Wilhelm of course!' said Prussia 'He's young, but like most youngsters he's radical towards his parent's beliefs...'

'But I always heard that he enjoyed visiting my lands, I remember him visiting Queen Victoria several times and he seemed quite a happy lad, although he was very naughty sometimes!' he laughed 'He reminded me of you actually!'

'I'm flattered ...' chuckled Prussia 'But then again...' he sighed 'He believes the English have something to do with his... arm...'

'It was a difficult birth that caused his arm to be that way!' exclaimed Britain aghast

Prussia laughed grimly 'He needs to blame something I suppose...'

'I suppose...' sighed Britain 'But then again, even so, things may not be liberal but I assume it will be like the old ways, I'm positive that nothing should go wrong!'

Prussia said nothing more, he just turned towards the window and stared blankly at the dark stormy sky outside.

Even when the two nations crept up to bed, Prussia still did not utter a word, in fact he seemed much more distant from Britain than normal.

'Is something... wrong?' asked Britain

'Nein...' replied Prussia grimacing slightly

'Do you think we will still be able to achieve...' Britain tried to say but Gilbert put a finger to his lips, silencing him

'We shall discuss that in the morning Arthur!' said Prussia in a somewhat irritable manner 'I have had a stressful day, I simply must insist on resting!'

'Whatever you say Gilbert...' murmured Arthur as he stared up at the black ceiling.

As Britain lay besides Prussia he did not feel the same warming comfort the two nations had felt for the past few years, even Prussia's skin seemed to feel somewhat colder and when they kissed each other good night Britain did not feel the same blissful passion. During the night Britain was often awoken by a sudden twitch from Prussia who murmured constantly in his sleep...

_'I did indeed assume that things would run as normal between us, but alas, I had yet to underestimate the real abilities of this new German Emperor...'_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**1899**

'What is the meaning of this Gilbert?' roared Britain 'You discuss negotiations with me for an alliance and now you are sending arms to the Boer army?'

'I could not ignore the demand of my Kaiser,' said Prussia ' besides I have to agree with him, the Dutch are friends to Germany... and if you ask me your empire has spread too far!'

'You're just jealous!' cried Britain in the manner of a child 'I should have known all along! Many of my troops will die; now you have supplied the Boers with the essential weaponry!'

'Look Britain!' growled Prussia 'You have never understood, I am not and I shall never be your lap dog for I am an eagle, the Great Prussia, not some pet of yours to pull along with a lead!'

'After your great history I would never intend to do such a thing, I was trying to help you!' Britain said trying to resist angry tears 'I just wanted to achieve what was right for both of us, and the world too!'

Prussia advanced, his lips were curved back in a menacing snarl 'Have you seen my achievements Britain?!' his eyes were beginning to go mad 'Have you seen all the battles I have won and how my enemies cowered on the battlefield as I approached them?!'

'I never did anything!' growled Britain pacing around Gilbert 'You just want to gain more so everyone notices you!'

'Have you not seen my army Britain?!' laughed Prussia in a tone of insane triumph 'You think I am not awed by the other nations of the world?'

'You are a nation that is drunk with military glory!' yelled Britain.

It happened in seconds; Prussia pounced on Britain, before long the nations were flailing on the ground. Britain was lucky to be slim and stealthy, he felt like a weasel slipping past the crushing talons of the ravaging eagle. But at the same time clawing at every part he could reach, but then another body fell between the two of them, the impact hit them like a cannonball knocking them apart.

Breathing heavily Arthur looked up; Ludwig was standing protectively over his elder brother, however he wasn't glaring at Britain, instead the essence of the young boy came as he tried desperately to fight back tears.

'Stay away from my brother you tyrant!' he cried before falling to his knees, his face in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. Britain had never heard Germany speak to him like that before.

'Ludwig...' grimaced Britain hopelessly, but before he could say anything else the boy pelted out of the room and out of sight. Slightly bruised, Britain looked down at Gilbert who was still panting on the ground and bleeding at the lip.

'

The following night Britain did not sleep at Prussia's dwelling, but he made up his mind to settle within a reasonably cosy Inn, quite close to the centre of Berlin, before returning to his homeland. From his window he heard the clip-clop of many horses' hooves and the chiming of church bells in the grey autumn evening.

Sitting at his window for about two hours Arthur felt as though he needed a drink, he plodded slowly downstairs to the bar which looked fairly deserted and ordered a pint of beer which he drank to numb his inner pain. He sat alone in a dark corner of the room, almost obstructed from view, he was just about to drink until suddenly he felt a gentle something touch his shoulder, he looked up

'Oh it's you...' mumbled Arthur looking back to his beer

'I just... wanted to bid you goodbye...' the man, wrapped in a black travelling cloak said weakly

'How charming of you...' murmured Britain 'How did you know I was staying here?' but before he got an answer, to his utter astonishment Gilbert began to weep as he hugged Arthur to his body

'I wanted to ride all the way here and to bid you farewell for a reason...'

'Why?' asked Arthur

'I just don't think... we will be able to carry on this way anymore...'

And then time froze, all the movement around Arthur was blurred and every little clatter was muffled.

'But Gilbert...' pleaded Arthur 'What about our victories? What about our plans? What about... our marriage? Didn't you say you wanted to take a risk?'

'I did...' smiled Gilbert feebly '... but our marriage has only caused trouble and suspicion amongst ourselves... '

Arthur sighed 'You're wrong, we had... extraordinary moments together!' Britain still sat down began to cry into Prussia's clothes; before Gilbert himself took a seat next to him and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder

'We have to move on Arthur...' murmured Gilbert

'Even after your stupidity, deep down I still love you in a way, don't you understand that Prussia?' murmured Arthur, as tears trickled down his cheeks

'I love you too...' said Prussia '... but I have to remain loyal to my Kaiser for it is my most sacred duty as a soldier.'

'I thought the Kaiser loved my lands, and I thought you did!' cried Arthur, there was a few moments of silence before Prussia finally spoke

'Remember Britain, how you said that you love my land but yet you somehow felt outcasted... well the Kaiser is fighting a similar battle, he does indeed love your land, like me, but yet again he does not feel inside that he is fully accepted by your people, can't you see?'

'Did you feel the same way?' asked Britain, shaking slightly 'Were you not cheered by the people as you marched into my lands?'

Prussia sighed 'When I was on my venturing across your homeland, as much as I admired all of its beauty and as much as your folks loved me I still felt as though some of your people feared me somehow. In particular as I travelled to your home in London on the night of your reunion, shortly after I got back from war some Londoners stared at me as though I were a dangerous beast or something... they seemed to feel an essence of foreboding around me...'

Arthur hugged Prussia tightly and spoke to him 'Do whatever is right for you Gilbert, just... try not to get hurt...'

'And you... don't do anything foolish...' begged Gilbert.

Arthur said nothing as the two nations walked out of the bar, the rain covered their heads and the thunder rumbled in the sky.

'Farewell Gilbert...' Arthur finally said after giving Prussia one last hug before the tall nation proceeded to walk solemnly along the wet pavement.

'Auf Wiedersehen, Arthur…' murmured Prussia, planting a final kiss upon Britain's lips 'Maybe when peace comes we shall meet again!' he then turned around and strode slowly away until he became obstructed by the cold dark rain and vanished out of sight.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_'International relations only got worse as the years ticked by, pressure seemed to rise upon every nation and at the point in history in which I thought there would be peace, a spark had been lit amongst the trees in the great forest that was Europe and the smell of the smoke that was war seemed to be drawing ever closer as the great powers took arms as the nations showed their most evil colours yet._

_Even though I had made a promise to myself not to go to War in Europe again, despite the warning in the form of a scar upon my shoulder, even I felt threatened as the German Empire began the construction of giant battle ships to rival mine!_

_It all seemed so foolish to be drawn into this war, but alas when Germany invaded Belgium, as it was my duty I was also drawn into the struggle, although it didn't matter to me much, in fact I was overjoyed. In my view it and as the other countries and their people believed, this was going to be a short war and it would all be over by Christmas..._

_...how very wrong I was...'_

**Christmas Eve 1914, the Western Front, Ypres, Belgium**

Arthur sat in the cold, wet, dark trench holding his pistol at his thigh, the cold wind biting like a dog at every part of skin it could reach and the crystal white snow falling upon his head.

Much had happened since Britain's good relationship with the German Empire had lapsed; he remembered the terror his comrades had experienced in South Africa against the Boer Army. He remembered the chanting and marching, of the many women in his homeland as they paraded with white, purple and green banners, demanding the vote. He remembered that fateful morning when he had received his morning newspaper and how he had wept when he saw the news that a great vessel had crashed into an iceberg at the cost of many of its passengers, the 'unsinkable' Titanic.

But now Britain was experiencing an event that was bigger than them all, for the first time in around fifty years Britain was engaged in a great European war, a war that was more horrific than ever before. But this war was different, he was not fighting France, he was now fighting a war against the very country that he had once known and loved.

The only good thing to him that came from this war was that it had appeared to have altered Arthur's figure slightly. After going out into action on foot more often, the nation felt that he was getting fitter, indeed he was still a little man but he now sported more of a stocky build and he had become more determined than ever to defend his homeland. However when Christmas came closer, he had began to feel increasingly doubtful or even hopeless as the terrible sounds of exploding shells continued to echo over the torn landscape.

As his fellow comrades huddled up for warmth around each other, Arthur shut his eyes and imagined himself at his home safe in London, Christmas carols flowing through the window, children laughing as they threw snowballs and built snowmen, the warm crackling fire, rocking in his cosy armchair with a warm mug of hot chocolate close at hand. But these images went out like a light bulb, as he realised the truth, him and his fellow comrades would not be going home for Christmas to join their families, they would remain in the trenches with only each other for company.

As he curled up, attempting to warm up, he felt something touch his hand, it was a fellow soldier, he had put Arthur's hand in both of his 'God bless you Colonel and your kindness! Whilst the other senior officers are out in their warm shelters, you are here with us, may I ask why that is Sir?'

'It's Christmas!' laughed Arthur weakly 'Why wouldn't I want to spend time some time out with the people that are fighting so bravely to protect the King's glorious land?'

'Of course, sir, of course!' grinned his fellow comrade weakly but suddenly...

'Sssh!' Arthur looked around, confused until 'Listen I hear something... something coming from the German trenches!' another soldier had whispered rather excitedly

Indeed there was, it sounded very much like...

'Singing...' the soldier sat next to Arthur murmured slightly as the singing continued to break the silence Arthur saw his fellow troops begin to sing, soon there was a chorus and the feeling of enlightenment bloomed in the cold winter air.

To his comrade's astonishment, Arthur actually stood up.

'Are you out of your mind Colonel?' asked a young officer close to him, looking very anxious 'Forgive me sir but the Germans are ruthless; even if it is Christmas I predict they will be no better...'

'They are human aren't they?' pointed out Arthur quietly 'And they are soldiers just like us, we should give them a chance don't you think?'

'Of course...' stuttered the officer '... whatever you say sir!'

Arthur patted the officer reassuringly on the shoulder 'Just keep singing.' he said before his fellow officer nodded and he very slowly crept up towards the top of the trench, up towards the 'no man's land'. At that moment Arthur expected bullets to rain down upon him but all that touched him was the snow that covered the barren land in front of him like a delicate white blanket. Very carefully he walked forward a few paces, still no guns, only singing and laughter emitted through the enemy lines.

_'This could not be real surely'_... he thought.

Slowly Arthur trudged back through the snow and looked down below at his many puzzled looking comrades, he made a gesture and the soldiers lay their weapons on the ground, then he beckoned them forwards.

Together they walked through the snow towards the German lines, as they got closer Arthur noticed several German troops peeking their heads out of their trench, but rather than drawing their weapons, they stared at them with curiosity, before they themselves emerged, quite joyfully as they strode towards the British soldiers.

Arthur took one step forward ahead of his comrades and said unto the German army

'Christmas is a time for love and caring, not for suffering and killing. Whether we are English or German, friend or foe, let us this day remember our humanity and compassion. I call for a truce!'

At these words a tall, blonde, quite muscular young man, stepped out from amongst his fellow comrades and walked ahead of his troops towards Arthur, he held out a hand. Firmly the Colonel shook it before they saluted each other; Britain noticed a sense of familiarity in the boy's light blue eyes.

'Merry Christmas!' said Arthur

'Frohe Weihnachten!' said Ludwig.

After the two men exchanged greetings, the other troops walked towards the German army and many of them began to shake hands themselves, exchanging Christmas greetings and laughing amongst each other as though they knew each other all of a sudden.

'You've gotten big...' gasped Arthur in amazement as he looked up at the young German officer.

'Ja!' nodded Ludwig but then his eyes widened as Arthur shuffled his hands in one of his pockets and pulled out a small toy train coach.

'I think this might look nice with your toy train!' chuckled Arthur to Ludwig's astonishment 'Yes I haven't forgotten! I found it lying around shortly before I left Britain, I knew deep down I should keep it for a purpose...' he winked and Ludwig actually smiled

'Danke Britain...' he grinned softly before he patted Arthur on the back 'I cannot thank you enough my friend...' he gave one last salute before he stuffed the little toy safe in his pocket and proceeded to join the group, Arthur followed, there he met many new faces, he felt a very real pity for his foes who would also not be present with their families this day.

As Arthur proceeded to greet the soldiers around the edge of the circle, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. The white haired man, whose appearance had seemed like a long lost memory, stood before him, his red eyes gleaming. His skin was still as pale as ever before, apart from his nose, which had turned into a shade of purple from the cold, even though he wore a thick woollen scarf.

'G...G...Gilbert... is that you?'

At first Arthur held back when the man put on a face that looked like a snarl, he was a disciplined Prussian officer after all and loyal to his Kaiser which meant he was very keen to be victorious over his foe. However Gilbert did not move, he looked down at his pistol that was still in his pocket before bowing his head and staring blankly at the ground.

After pausing for a few moments Arthur decided to make the first move, he knew this was risky, the officer could suddenly command the more aggressive Prussian regiments of the army to shoot him and his comrades. Arthur watched with baited breath as two young Prussian soldiers ran over and whispered to their superior, however Gilbert held up a hand, it looked like he had decided to show some mercy on this particular day. Maybe his age and experience had taught him some courtesy.

The two men approached each other very slowly before they saluted each other respectfully.

'Hello old friend...I think you have toughened up ever since this silly war broke out...' Prussia murmured softly

'Who are you and what have you done with Gilbert Beilschmidt?!' exclaimed Arthur

'Well even for a nation like me, I must admit it is pretty stupid... I mean a crisis between Serbia and the Austrian Empire somehow managed to get all the great powers of Europe involved...'

'My dear Gilbert I couldn't agree more!' sighed Arthur but then he felt Prussia lightly embrace him

'Frohe Weihnachten ...' smiled Gilbert as Arthur suddenly felt an element of warmth in the cold winter air

'Merry Christmas...' replied Arthur, smiling back.

For a while they stood there in silence until Arthur noticed Gilbert reach inside the front of his long winter trench coat as he pulled out a small Iron Cross.

'Iron Cross second class!' he grinned proudly handing it to Arthur 'I won it shortly before our little party at Waterloo!'

'Prussia... you don't have to give this to me... I...' Arthur stammered

'It's Christmas!' laughed Gilbert 'I must insist you keep it!'

'I'm being silly... of course my dear Gilbert... thank you...' at these words however Arthur reached into his pocket as he in return pulled out a fine bronze cross, Gilbert looked gobsmacked as Arthur put it neatly into his gloved hands.

'Mein Gott Arthur this is beautiful...' he gasped as he stared at the medal in fascination

'It's my Victoria Cross' grinned Arthur 'I won it shortly after I returned from the Crimea...'

'Arthur are you sure? This surely must be priceless!' but Arthur only smiled as he closed Gilbert's long fingers around the medal.

'Keep it...' the Colonel said before he reached out a hand, Gilbert shook it tenderly before the two men saluted each other a second time and proceeded to join their comrades.

As he approached the group he noticed several German troops carry a small Christmas tree from their trench until they settled it in the centre of the group. The soldiers gathered around it, some of them holding glowing candles before they all looked into the sky, and taking turns in their languages, they began to sing joyous carols together. Everyone who had fought wanted to make the most of this wonderful day of ceasefire.

Arthur was standing between his former 'family' as the two brothers stood there in vigil as though they were praying too that the war would soon be over.

At this point in time Arthur looked around as he experienced one of the extraordinary moments in history imaginable. It was at this moment in which he and his comrades realised that they were not a lot different from their foes at all.

* * *

_History notes: The Christmas truce of 1914 marked several days of respect from mainly British and German troops, although in some areas French troops participated too._

_It was the Germans around Saxony who mainly got on along well with the British since the English were of Saxon decent. The Prussians were sometimes less generous, being so loyal to their Kaiser as they were, however there a few sources which appear to give evidence of co-operation with the British soldiers._


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

'_The Great War carried on, in a time span of four years, Britain, Germany and many other nations tore the landscape with weaponry and explosions. Much blood was shed as the terrible conflict dragged on, showing no mercy to anyone, friend or foe._

_ It was only late in the year of 1918 that the guns ceased for good. _

_However even after the horrific conflict the unrest between the nations remained, and the victorious allies looked for someone to blame, whether it was entirely their fault or not...'_

Prussia stood outside the golden gates of Versailles, him and his brother had not been invited to the fateful meeting that was taking place in the palace.

After what seemed like hours Gilbert watched as he saw many of the attendants begin to make their exit.

'What are you even doing here?' snarled the small golden haired man who was one of the last to depart, he had just emerged 'You were not even invited!' he looked very tired and frustrated.

'So...' stuttered Prussia, gulping slightly '...what have you and your allies decided upon my fate?'

Britain shuffled in his briefcase pulling out a sheet of paper and passing it to Gilbert.

'May I read it?' asked Prussia, feeling cornered

'You might as well...' sighed Britain 'You're going to have to oblige to it anyway...'

Gilbert took the paper from Britain and quickly scanned it, his heart dropped like a stone.

'Britain... this... is madness!' Prussia trembled 'My brother and I are terribly sorry for our actions... my people have been through a lot, food supplies are low, and surely you must show some compassion...'

'My people have been through a lot too!' growled Britain 'If you hadn't been so stupid to invade Belgium, the War could have been finished much more quickly and I wouldn't have had to get involved!'

'Britain...' murmured Prussia '... I sacrificed much to protect my lands, my brother and I will simply not be able to pay these insanely high war reparations, my people are starving, unrest is growing in my lands, surely an understanding nation like you will... we were great friends once after all weren't we?' his words lost him as Britain rounded upon the once Great Prussia.

'It is final!' yelled Britain looking frustrated and angry 'It's been decided! I myself can do nothing more!'

'Can you not...' whimpered Prussia but Britain only glared at him, saying in a cold but quieter tone of voice

'It is out of my hands, Prussia! Now I bid you goodbye!' as Britain stormed away, Prussia fell into the golden gates and clung onto them, letting pearly tears fall from his ruby eyes. He could not believe it; he didn't want to believe it, the country which he had a great acquaintance with, had practically helped to lead Germany to its doom.

_This Versailles Treaty to Germany was no peace treaty; it was a spell for unrest and disaster..._

Prussia meanwhile for the next five years was faced with the heavy burden of guilt, alone in the dark with no one to comfort him; he sat alone in his small Konigsberg dwelling, living on a small wage.

He missed his brother terribly, but after the trouble Gilbert had caused upon him he realized the best thing to do would be to leave him for good. He believed strongly that he was the one responsible for leading and encouraging his younger brother into the war in the first place which in the end resulted in his suffering, all because of the stupidity of his now 'unawesome' elder sibling.

Prussia felt like all the progress he had made was now in jeopardy, he had much of his gained land snatched away from him, including half of his own, what remained of his land was now cut off from Germany.

The monarchy which Prussia had loved and remained loyal to was no more, the Kaiser had abdicated and fled. He wondered with regret whether Old Fritz would be feeling disappointed with his beloved nation, particularly after all the sacrifices he had made to ensure the survival of his kingdom.

It was also at this point that a kind of illness was beginning to take its course on the now weakened nation…

_'As Germany and Prussia faced hatred and humiliation from the other nations, a new threat was slowly slithering out from the black depths of a dark hole, like a poisonous serpent in the shadows, it was waiting hungrily to strike at the right moment...'_

* * *

_History Notes: The Treaty of Versailles was signed by the victorious allies America, Britain, France (and Italy to some extent). It should be noted that it was not only Germany that lost it's Empire, but the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Ottoman Empire were also vanquished after the signing._


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's note**: As you probably know I myself tend to be quite reluctant to put author's notes before chapters but I think this time will be necessary as this chapter does contain some mention of the Nazis. I am personally ok with the subject as I have done some quite extensive research on this time in history but I do understand that some people are quite sensitive with the topic so if you are, you are perfectly welcome not to read on.

* * *

Chapter 26

**November 1923**

'_Once again I proved to myself that I was an idiot, after all as they say, two wrongs do not make a right...'_

Arthur sat near the fireplace, the warmth of the flames licking him in a friendly way. However he did not feel particularly light-hearted, if anything he felt careless and guilty, for he was immersed in his newspaper, actually reading something worthwhile.

He was reading an article about an attempted coup in the German state of Bavaria. At this point in time he of course did not know this, but for the first time he saw the depictions of a man who would soon dominate the British press and history as a whole.

Suddenly filled with rage Britain scrunched up the paper and threw it in the burning flames.

Now, along with the other allies who signed the treaty, it would be THEIR fault if a crazed dictator rose up to the seat of power in a crippled nation.

_'Think fast Britain, think fast!' _The nation paced anxiously in circles around the room...

_'How can you betray your former 'family', countries that had a great history and leave them to become outcasts? Who knows, Germany may strive towards other rejected nations for friendship...'_

Arthur's hair stood on end as he thought of Russia, although now of course this huge country was under a new highly radical form of ruling. Britain was paranoid that this new form of rule would spread over Europe like a disease, and he did not want another great nation with a great history to be subjected to the communist rule.

Britain knew deep down that sooner or later he would have to act to win Germany's trust once again.

**October 1925**

'_When I came back to Germany however I was astounded that the problem of the great inflation was dealt with. It was probably thanks to America's loan that the German people no longer had to carry paper money in wheelbarrows or baskets simply to buy a loaf of bread.'_

The streets of Berlin seemed very different since when Britain had last visited as he walked past the streets, he could hear jazz music and he saw several groups of giggling youths, boys and girls outside the doors leading towards the many pubs and bars that filled the area. Britain as a well off gentleman was not completely used to this kind of atmosphere but at the same time he was happy that the Berliners around him seemed joyful, as it eased him of the guilt he felt after his contribution to Germany's suffering less than a decade ago.

He approached the door of an old fashioned house close to the centre of the city, he knocked and waited, finally the door opened and the tall form of Ludwig Beilschmidt stepped out.

'Hallo...' he murmured quite nervously when he set eyes upon Britain anxiously.

'I mean no harm Ludwig...' said Britain reassuringly patting Ludwig on the shoulder gingerly

'Have you come to try to set a friendly negotiation with me or something like that?' Ludwig eyed him suspiciously

'I was being a foolish old man Ludwig, I was careless in signing that treaty I must admit, particularly as I let that France gain a huge influence...' he rolled his eyes as he grimaced slightly, he kept losing eye contact with Germany who frowned

'Come in Arthur, I guess it would simply be rude to leave you out here like this!' he beckoned him into the house, once again Britain felt small inside.

The new Beilschmidt dwelling place, although big, wasn't quite as extravagant as their former Potsdam home, but it was still of an old fashioned style and beautiful as well as warm and cosy.

'You have no idea what France did to my people...' growled Ludwig under his breath 'His army treated them like... aliens! And besides all that there were revolutions, takeovers and assassinations all over my land!' he looked down at is feet 'Only last year there was an uprising in Bavaria in the city of Munich. After it happened I remember their leader all too well...' he shuddered at these words as though he had just swallowed something unpleasant 'When he was imprisoned after the event, his words at his trial were so passionate to the spectators that he somehow ended up getting like pampered like a guest to a five star hotel, despite the fact that he had committed the worst crime of treason. They let him out quickly too, only after a period of nine months he is out there again!'

Clearly seeing the uncomfortable expression on Ludwig's face Britain quickly changed the subject.

'So Ludwig, how is...' but Germany only sighed and looked down

'Big bruder? Oh he's fine I suppose...'

'How is he, Germany?'

'When he finally emerged from his inner shame, he looked just like a stray dog...' Germany stuttered 'I took him back to Berlin with me where I spent about a month nursing him. After that I decided to take him into the great outdoors so we both stayed for a few months in my residence in the Bavarian Alps. I had the money now you see!' Germany added smiling slightly 'He loved it there, happiness came back to his face and his health improved enormously, although... I think something else is up with him...'

'What could that be?' asked Arthur

'Well I don't think he's been quite the same ever since the war took its toll...' Ludwig answered

'I must admit Germany, I don't think anyone has been the same since the war...' he sighed again 'Where is he now?'

'He's just sitting in the garden, he's possibly having a snooze...' smiled Ludwig slightly '... if you wish to speak to him I must warn you, he may get a little cranky if he gets woken up...'

'I feel as though I need to speak to him,' Arthur smiled weakly 'I feel as though I need to... rekindle my own misdeeds upon you both!'

'Go ahead!' nodded Germany quite reluctantly as he directed him to the room in the left side of the hall, very quietly the nation opened the door to allow Britain's entry.

Sitting on a wooden chair was Prussia, he looked half asleep. Whereas the Great War had strengthened Britain, it appeared to have had the opposite effect on Prussia, he was thinner, his eyes had sunken and his pale skin seemed almost transparent.

Britain thought Prussia would snap or at least growl at him, he wished he would, but instead he just smiled slightly.

'Prussia... I don't understand... I...' Britain spluttered but Prussia shook his head

'Things are going to be ok now Britain!' he grinned weakly before coughing slightly

'Are you really ok Prussia?' asked Britain

'I'm fine!' winced Gilbert 'I just need some fresh air and rest that's all, it's really nothing you should be worry about!' then he pulled out a cigarette

'My dear Gilbert, are you sure that smoking will do those lungs a lot of good?' Arthur questioned as Prussia let out another cough

'What's it to you?' barked Prussia 'Besides you don't smoke at all Britain!' he eyed Arthur sarcastically before taking a small puff 'And anyway no one exactly knows why I am... this way. It may be something from the war I don't know...'

'Prussia...' said Arthur kneeling down '...I had encountered you and your brother that Christmas, along with many other good men. Then four years later out of anger and carelessness I betrayed you, after everything we had achieved in the past! Ok, the other allies contributed too but in the end I let them go along with it, without thinking of all the possible consequences in the first place!'

Prussia bowed his head; again Britain wished he would just yell at him.

'Well?' snapped Britain 'What about all that has been going on? Your brother was only just telling me about a revolution that had occurred in Bavaria not all that long ago!'

At these words Arthur noticed Gilbert clench his fists in anger

'I fear deeply for Germany if Herr Hitler ever gets into power...' he growled under his breath before coughing yet again.

'Fancy going for a walk?' asked Britain nervously, Prussia looked down at the grass, then back at Britain.

He nodded.

Britain emerged from the garden with Prussia who was still dozy after his long nap and back into the house where they saw Ludwig bending down and feeding three young dogs a Labrador a Doberman and an Alsation who chomped down their food happily.

But at that moment Germany walked towards them and Arthur quickly said

'Your brother and I feel as though we need a little stretch of the legs, would you allow us to just stroll around Berlin for a while?'

'Ja...' sighed Ludwig

'It's fine Ludwig, I'm sure after all the good care you have given him that he will be as fit as a racing horse at the Derby!'

Ludwig rolled his eyes but blushed slightly 'You may go!'

'

For about an hour the two men walked around Berlin, mainly in the parks, as Prussia preferred them to the jostling streets.

'I'd give anything for the monarchy to get back into power...' mumbled Prussia moodily '... there are nothing but youths running all over the place, disorganisation in politics and a terrible taste in architecture...' even though Prussia still looked young, he was grumbling like an old man, Britain patted his shoulder.

'There there Gilbert, I am quite reluctant to the change as well but then again I have always been a bit on the stubborn side...'

'You are not as stupid as you look Britain!' teased Gilbert patting Arthur on the shoulder 'But anyway, back in the days of glory, Germany was great and beautiful, we had a decent taste in art, fashion and culture...' he sighed '... life was great, I just got carried away in the end... if I hadn't have been so foolish maybe you and I could have made our dream come true...'

At that moment only the light breeze could be heard until Britain murmured shaking slightly 'In the end it might have just been bad luck...' said Britain '...but it happens all the time I suppose...'

'One minute you are walking along a peaceful path, no disturbance whatsoever and then a black cat suddenly crosses right in front of you...'

'I see what you mean but I have nothing against black cats, I think they are strange and mysterious, they could be anything...'

Prussia raised an eyebrow 'Hitler may not be a black cat necessarily but he has walked across the path... if the Americans ever have to withdraw their loan to us...' he gulped as words failed him.

'Why would that ever come to be?' laughed Britain 'The economy is booming!' Prussia glared at him

'Like predators in the animal kingdom the Nazi party will strike the moment it's target is at it's weakest, if you ask me it is only a matter of time before disaster strikes...' he looked into the sky 'Even though I am still present on this earth I have already lost so much. Believe me, Britain, if Hitler sets foot into the Reichstag, Death himself might as well grin at me through my window...'

Britain saw that Prussia spoke these words with no fear but he could not help but get the feeling of iron fists clenching at his insides as he remembered with an icy pain the 99 days in which he thought he had achieved an eternal bond with the German Empire. But this hope had died almost as quickly as it had come and Prussia had paid dearly as a result, could this Hitler fellow cause an event so terrible to bring the nation to his very knees once and for all?

_'In that brief moment of peace and stability between the nations, history was waiting to repeat itself. Except this time it would affect the whole world...'_

* * *

_History Notes: I wanted to base this chapter mainly around the time of the Loncarno treaties in the year of 1925 that were not just between Britain and Germany but between many of the Western allies who had been affected in the first world war._


End file.
